What a world we live in!
by thatgirlthatdoestuff
Summary: A simple girl that's done many things is now going to find out just what is going on behind the curtains... UPDATE: Just kidding with ya, just action and death See ya! Also, fluff, lots, and LOTS of fluff
1. Chapter 1-Meeting Russia

**First REAL story I've put out! Way! The girl is based off me if I was living a life I want. (Aka to stop the problems going on in the world!) I guess I'll just give it to you. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter One-Coming to Russia**

Okay, he seemed a little off. But I hope that will go out better. And maybe being face to face can help with that as well. I understand how hard it can be to talk on the phone. And with someone like me. Now that's hard to do.

"Ma'm, are you sure you don't want a... "safe" seat?"

"I don't have any worries. It's my break!"

"I know, but with what amazing things you have done I think you need at at least _some_ protection."

"Becky, It'll be fine. Besides, I know how to defend myself. And you should know me all too well."

She nodded, "Well, your parents want you to call once you've arrived. I wouldn't mind a call to know you're safe either."

I gave out a laugh, she acts a lot like a second mother. And a mother with every inch of worry. "Don't worry I will. Besides, well I'm there, I have a guide that's also going to act as a guard for me. Don't worry too much."

"Don't start any social war without me."

I laughed again. She was funny when she let herself out of her mommy bubble. She always wanted a kid, but never could. So I was like the daughter she never had. Which made it hard to do certain things.

I kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye!"

"Farewell my dear!" She claimed.

I grabbed my things and made my way into the plane. Becky made sure I had one of the best seats (like always) and the lady guided me to my seat. I thanked her as she nodded.

"By the way, could I have your autograph? I've always have been a huge fan of all your work! All the girls working here are!"

"Sure! But which kind?"

"All of them! Your art, stories, politics, movies, movements-all of them!"

I giggled and I grabbed out a book I barely published and signed. "Here you go. You can ask if the others want some as well."

"Thank you! I will!" She squealed and hurried off to her work. I've always like people like her. I like all people. Even the ones that think my work is bad. They're sharing their opinions, and that's a good thing.

After all my work and stress, I'm given a weeks worth of resting. Full resting. I've done so many things, and everyone still hopes that I'm still working. But I need it. I've never had a break in ten years. Unless you count sleep. I stared out the window looking at the ocean blue. It looks really pretty. I like it, the flow and crash of waves, the smooth textures it makes to show how gentle and yet how powerful it can be puts me in awe. Maybe I my next story should be with the ocean. That would be a nice touch.

"Sorry to disturbed you ma'm, but are you Jessica A. D.?"

I sighed, "Yes, that's me."

"I'm sorry, but could you look into mental disorder next? It is a huge thing and people are looking into it."

"I will most certainly try." I guess people forget that I'm human sometimes. But I love requests, it shows people know what I am and the world is doing. And that they're willing to tell there voice to someone.

I noted down what he asked. And scene I do have that I think that it will be easier to handle with people to explain what it is like. And how each person _does_ have a mind.

I do though have a feeling that I'm not going to have much rest getting to my vocation and meeting. Oh, yeah, I have a meeting as well. Meeting up with a bunch of people. The only one telling themselves in which I'm working with is Alfred F. Jones, American, and is hard to sway into a agreement for your side of the case. That's all I know about him. Like he doesn't want to be known. It's strange, but I fully understand him. I'd rather have almost no one know me then have a group of people come at me the instant that I'm at a spot.

I feel like I still have so much to do still. Luckily I'm still young at the age of 18. It's not easy but I do it. Who going to do anything other then me? It seems that almost no one cares or doesn't want to stop all the bad things. It sickens me.

"Ma'm, I did what you asked and they would like one was well. If it's okay with you."

"If you're a fan, you should know the answer to that already."

I gave her a bunch of the same books that I handed her before with my name written on it my me.

"Thank you very much! Is their anything you would like?"

I thought about it for a moment, "I would like some water. Thank you!"

"I'm on it." she calmly stated and went off.

"Miss Jess?" I heard a child call out.

"Yes?"

"I-I want to say I love your music! It helps me out through the day-and my parents are okay with it-and you have a beautiful voice!"

I blushed, "Thank you, what's your name?"

"I'm Tom!" proudly answered him.

"Well, I'm glad to meet you Tom, what's your Itunes name?"

"T-tom rocks"

"Well "Tom Rocks" I think you should hear a little of what I have next."

"Out loud!" he asked.

"Sure," I told him.

I'll sing a bit of a new song that I've been working on.

"Can I record it?"

"Only about ten seconds."

"Okay!"

I took in a deep breathe. Almost all of the plane went silent to hear me. I closed my eyes to ignore all the eyes on me.

"Think of all the world in your fingertips, think of all the things to say with your lips. And think of all the things you're holding back. 'Cause those things will come at you and attack. Oh, stay strong you have a lot ahead of you. Think of all the things that you could do. Look at all the world you see. And think about how you just could be, the one to stop the war. The one the world is looking for," I sang clear.

People cheered all around the plane. Even the ones working. "Thank you for the music." the ones controlling the plane answered through the com. I blushed, this isn't how I planned my day to go out. Not like this.

Now everyone knows I'm on here. Maybe if I could...

I looked at everyone. One person was going to say something to me but stopped in midair and went back to their normal thing. Strange. I looked right at them too. People know to just ask when I look at them.

"Huh, strange. I don't remember this," the kid said out loud. Then played the music I just sang to him. Ten seconds perfectly. "But it sounds pretty cool! Like one of Jess'es songs! I'll keep it!"

Did they just-"Your water ma'm."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry but I don't remember you getting on board."

"I don't like to show my face, that's all." It's true. I don't like showing my face.

"Can I look at it?"

Well, might as well.

"You're very pretty."

"Thank you."

And she went off. No reaction. I pushed the button and I was going to go to the bathroom and went off to just that. Why doesn't anyone recognize me?

I looked into the mirror to see my face is perfectly normal. Did, I do something? Some sort of magical thing? I just wished no one recognized me and and that just happened.

I looked into the mirror again and thought hard. I want freedom, I want so many things that are wrong of this world to end. But...I don't even know if it's okay! What if it's like good karma, bad karma? Okay think, breathe. Maybe this is a good thing. I can make any wish come true after all!

But first I have to test it out. "I wish that my hair was three inches longer," I thought. I looked down at my hair to find it three inches longer than it once was before!

I squealed and took a deep breathe. Come down Jess this is power and with power like the famous line from Spider Man, "Great power comes great responsibility." I love that line.

Any why, I breathe in and out. And gave the wish I want most at this time. "I wish that after the meeting, everyone will treat me like a normal person until my vacation is done." This will no one any harm. "And that everyone will remember me once it's done."

I then went out of the bathroom and things played out as normal. This was going to be the best week ever!

*Russia's perspective

Okay, this girl stressed that people will know her, even I will and to stay calm. I told her and even if she was Jessica A. Dareon that I would just do my part. She just seemed to giggle and tell me, "we'll see."

I had a sign made asking for Katniss to Russia. I don't know why but she said, "So people don't crowd around you trying to get to me."

Maybe this girl _is_ Jessica Dareon. Calm down, it's most likely not going to be her. She may like people and show little to no hate, but this isn't how the others would let her go out. Not with her global fame. Luckily she doesn't have to deal with other countries and being immortal. That's a hard thing to handle with.

Remember the line, "Hello, I'm Ivan and welcome to Mother Russia! I'm going to help you out with a tour and help you get from place to place." There, perfect. She doesn't know a thing, no one other than the ones controlling us for the people. Which I'm fine with. I want the best for my people. I love them very much da! Maybe I can get this lady to join Mother Russia, well me, as well! I just hope that she's just as nice as she sounded on the phone.

The plane she said she came from (which is from America) has just landed. Many people where waiting for there person/people here as well. This plane was not for the cheap. She must then have some money. Maybe she isn't as nice as she sounded on the phone. Most rich people sound nicer on the phone then in reality.

People rushed out the door with there things or looked over here for there person guiding them. She told me ahead of time she'll have to be one of the last to get off because issues with people. She said it as people will mop her just to get a picture with her or her autograph. Meaning she's famous and popular.

This felt like a drag, each minute of not seeing her was a minute of more stress. Then the crazy idea came in mind, "What if it's little sister?" Oh crap. It can't be!

He felt his phone go off. He grabbed for it as barely anyone was now here. "Everyone's off. I'm coming! Please don't freak out!"

She sounded so gentle, like she cared about me, and somehow read my mind. I took a deep breathe and calmed myself down. Now thinking about it, I'm getting worked up for nothing!

*Jessica's perspective

I was the last one off the plane. People I didn't even know gathered up my things for me and placed them right out to the door. "Are you sure you don't want someone to carry these for you?"

"I'm sure! Thank you though!"

"You're welcome!"

Good. That's out of the way. I carried all my things and shifted weight in order to carry my things. In which Becky cared for. Thanks Becky.

I took a deep breathe and hoped for the best, "Please don't let my guide be a person that hates me or a complete fan or hasn't run away yet in fear of me or doesn't think I care or be someone that left me for something else."

To my luck he was still there. I couldn't see him through the phone but, wow. He was tall and cozy and nice looking physically and friendly looking and all the good things that I'd look for in a person. And I haven't even meet him yet. But he was awfully cute, or hot.

"Uh..." I tried saying something but failed to awe. What's wrong with me!

"H-Hello! I'm Russia! Welcome to Ivan!"

I stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing! This was to perfect to be true! "Well, _Russia_ I'm Jessica A. Dareon. The one everyone knows about now a days..."

He just stared at me in awe. Oh no. Bad start. "You're prettier than what people credit you for."

I blushed, "Thanks, and you're a handsome looking young man."

He blushed as well. He wasn't all that bad. I was imaging worse. You know with this head. And thinking the worse thing possible. I wonder what he was thinking about me.

"Well, I think you might need help with your luggage."

I stared at my four suit cases I was holding. "What? This ? I'm fine! Just adjust them a bit and I'll be fine!" I claimed.

Funny when I said that I lost one of the suit cases and tripped on it. He caught me, "I think you're being a little suborn."

I nodded, he told me the truth. No one tells me something that they think I won't like. I grew a smile on my face again as he held two of my suit cases and I carried two in mine.

"Don't think that I'll be giving you any good time in the bed okay? We're just for now going to be friends."

"What! In bed!" Whoops, he doesn't understand my strange humor yet.

"Sorry, I mean, we're just friends as of now."

"Agreed Da!"

I giggled, I wish I could speak all the languages. I'm still working on Russian. I've gotten English, German, and some others that I feel I shouldn't tell.

"So? What's first?"

 **WHOO! First one done! I'll give the next one out if you guys like it. Please Review! And give honesty! I most likely do need help...hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2-Getting to know Russia

**KimiCapucciny** **and** **mysticalapplepie** **Thank you for you're reviews! It means a lot to me! Anyway's enjoy the next Chapter!**

 **Chapter two-Getting to know Russia**

"Wow, there's a lot here!" Jessica claimed.

"I didn't think that you've have to hide yourself. You're gorgeous."

"That's not the thing. I don't want people to rush over to me and take away the tour you're giving me. I care for them yes, but I also care about what you're saying and this land's story. I love stories and real stories cause send shivers all over me. And I love it."

Again, strange girl. "Yeah, I like history as well. It choices in which life lives on or not. And tells in what will lay ahead for a country."

"I think if someone was brave they could break the cycle. It's hard hiding people like that though. And even if everyone is use to it, the normal way, it doesn't mean that's the right thing."

When she wants to, she can have a mouth. "I'm sorry, I don't regularly get to say anything freely. Please tell me to stop when you had enough of me."

"Aren't you the one telling everyone to have a voice?"

"Yeah... and I use to. But now I seem to speak for others. In which I'm fine with. Not that many people are brave or have the fluency to speak. I should know, so I talk on there behalf. Though I have to have some belief in it as well."

I nodded, she normally says she doesn't talk a lot. Maybe she talks so little and it's never for herself when she does so, that she just needs to get it all out. She doesn't like anyone feeling getting hurt. She's a lot like Ukraine in a sense. I don't know if that's a good thing or not.

"Well, I should shut up now. What do you have to say? I'm also sorry if I upset you in any way."

"I don't think you did. But you seem to be good with your history of the world."

She blushed, "Thank you, I do try."

"And I like hearing your opinion on the world. Maybe I can help starting in Russia." Starting with me. That would be a good idea.

"Russia's doing well and helping out a lot in truth. It's nice how the place is changing and helping for the greater good. I hope my country can understand me one day and try to help out as well." She skipped along like she was a child. Even though she's now a young adult.

I hate to admit it, but I like her. Not only does she have a good figure, but she has a wonderful spirit. So light and happy. "Have you ever thought of moving out here. It would be nice to have you in Mother Russia."

"You think so? Would Mother Russia approve?"

I already do. "I think so. Mother Russia is very welcoming."

I stopped and looked at me with a gentle smile, "Thanks. It would be nice to feel accepted. I don't remember when I last felt like that."

I looked at her in shock. Her? Not accepted? But almost everyone _loves_ her! And I think she's growing on me too.

"You should speak up a little more my tour guide!"

"Really da? What should I tell you about that you don't already know about?"

"The best places to shop, eat, and most important to me the historical sites. I know a few, but I bet you know a lot being from here."

I chuckled, how true. I do know all the best places, and not great ones. I am Russia after all.

"You know, you look awfully a lot like someone I knew..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, could you say, "Become one with Mother Russia Da?"

My quote! How does she know it?

I took a breathe and asked her like I normally ask everyone else, "Become with Mother Russia Da?"

I then looked at her. And I was worried, She wasn't breathing. She was just smiling at me with the look of an internal fan girl. Her? Fan girl over me? This can't be right.

"Oh my gosh! You sound just like Russia from Hetalia!"

"W-what?"

"Hetalia. It's on Netflix. A comedy thing and I _**love**_ it! Ever sense I found it! And Russia's my favorite character. Has been from the moment I meet him. And...don't tell anyone," she leaned into my ear real close, I also had to bend down, "But I still have a crush on him."

She went back unto her full feet and started to gain a blush on my cheek. "Even when other people say he's creepy. He's super cute! And a lot of fans would want to be with him."

I listened in shock. This was news to me. Hetalia, I need to look this up.

"It's getting late. We should go back to the hotel."

"Yeah, it was funny when they thought we were love couples. Thanks for doing all the talking there. I don't want this to be on the news or anything."

"Yeah, that would be bad."

As well for my bosses thinking I'm hitting out with a girl I don't even fully know. Or anyone for that matter. But I wouldn't mind, not at all! She's... beautiful enough.

"Hey, would it be okay if I called you Russia?"

"Of course! It's my nickname after all."

"Cool! It use to be my nickname before I stood a stand for the world."

"Well, why?"

"Well, I act a lot like the Russia in Hetalia. And I have some great friends that are just as random as me. I have a couple friends with Hetalia nicknames. Germany, the one that showed me Hetalia, Italy, Japan, Germany 2.0, and other nicknames from other things, Pine tree, from gravity falls, and Sebation from Black Butler. We are all crazy," she laughed.

"I don't think you're that crazy."

"Then how can I prove it to you?"

"Do something crazy."

"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL-"

"Stop! What are you doing!" that's my warning call.

"Oh! It's-"

Her ringtone went off. It was nyan cat KOL from the sound of it. It sounded like me.

"Excuse me for a moment," she asked.

"It's fine." How did she know? How did she do the call so well? I don't understand.

"Mom! Hi!"

"Yup! I'm here and safe. Sorry about that"

"What? Any- MOM!...I'm just taking a vacation."

Talking to your parents eh?

She growled, "Mom...stop acting like a teenager. I'll date whom ever I please. Thanks for the advice mom. Hows the others? Good? How's work?"

She continued with her funny actions and behaviors as she talked to all her family on the line.

"Chris, no, stop saying silly things. I'm not pregnant."

"Mara Jade, does that really have to be the thing you're worried about? It's fine, remember, you have to be patient when it comes to-well, I love you too..."

"Bye!"

She hung up. "That reminds me I have to call Becky."

"Jess? Is your family random as well?"

"In there own way. I love them though, no matter how strange they may get."

I nodded, I understand what that feels like. My family seems to either hate me or love me a little too much.

"Sometimes I think my siblings love me a little too much. I mean, they've done some weird things that I had to handle."

"I understand Da. I have a sibling that's very clingy."

She giggled, "I didn't know _you_ would have a crazy family!"

"Yeah, but then again every family is crazy."

"Yes that's completely true. I understand you full heartily. Oh! I almost forgot again!"

She picked up her phone and called "Becky". Starting off with a scream I could hear.

"THANK GOD! YOU CALLED! WHY DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG! I WAS WORRIED SICK!"

"Hello Becky, I'm sorry about that, I've been talking to my tour guide a bit."

Becky was loud enough to hear from a distance, luckily a short distance. "Is he cute?"

"How did you know it was a BOY! And...why are you asking this! Please don't say anything..."

Becky's voice went down a bit. But I leaned in to hear in. Sneaking up on things was fun.

"I can tell by your failed words you like him."

"Do you even know what he looks like?"

"Darling, you should know how good I am at hacking."

"BECKY!" Poor Jess yelled. But this also wasn't good news for me. If she's good at hacking, then she may know of what I am now.

"What me to tell you what's on him?"

"Please don't tell me..."

"Not much on him surprisingly, but he is talented at many things and very good with almost every weapon. He was once a solider! Not much though. Like I said, I'll tell you more next time you call. When the ease dropper next to you, in which I'm guessing, is listening right now. Isn't by your side. Please call back! I love you sweet heart!"

"Bye-."

She hung up. Still, this wasn't good. They, I need better control of my safety system. This day was now turning into a disaster in only one minute.

"I'm sorry about Becky, I still don't even understand her. And her ways to "get to know someone" before she sees them are not always nice."

"It's fine. But could you tell me all that she tells you? Some of it may be off. It's better to simply ask the person."

"Are you worried?"

"A little bit," I lied to her, "I mean yes I was a solider, but sometimes the way they word it out will come off strange."

She nodded believing every word I said. Or gave the look of such. She's either gullible or smarter than I thought.

"So? What's the best thing to get here! I'm starving!"

"I know just the place."

*Jessica's perspective

"So why did you not order any beverages?"

"There's only alcohol! I don't drink such things!"

"Come on! You could try Vodka! I love it!"

I sighed, "I could tell, I've just been raised to see differently from the normal ways."

He put down his mug with vodka in it. "Really? How?"

Crap. How do I tell this? "Well, I've been raised in a religion in which forbids it. And I've believed in it sence I was little. Seeing how different it is without the church."

"How different in your words?"

"Well..." I sighed, "It's happier, everyone has a smile and tries there best to be pure and be good people and families. Many things go into it though. I don't want to force some one into a church. It has to be out of their own willing thought."

I lost time as I stared into his eyes thinking of what I've said. The others are right. He is cute. But I know the price for finding love in my state. Even though in my church you have to be sealed. Wait, why am I talking about my religion! This is personal stuff!

"Let's talk about something else," I answered taking him back to reality.

He nodded. He's so agreeable. Make it stop! _I'm_ the one meant to be the nod yes person. I guess it won't hurt though...

"Fine, I'll get vodka as well. Just how much alcohol is in it?"

"I don't know, in truth, maybe about 15%?"

I nodded, that's not all that bad. But I've never had alcohol. Ever. I might spit it out due to that part.

"Warning you though, if I spit it out, It's because I have never had such a thing."

He nodded a little sad. Oh goodness, he may still look cute but I don't like seeing him like that.

"Hey! Russia! How do you like Ivan?" I joked with him.

He gave a small laugh. "I love it here! I wish my friends understood. But it's alright. I've handle them for a well."

He seems to talk about his friends a lot. "So, who are you friends?"

"My friends...how do I word this..."

Being the obedient girl I am I waited and gave a small innocent smile.

"They're from all around the world! As much as I am a solider in the day, I am also a government man. That's way there isn't much on me, because to help me out they covered most of my history. They all are government people as well, no matter how...unique they are."

"Awesome! I wish I had people cover up my identity! But I have my life all over the place now. I bet a random stranger has more about me than even myself!" Stop. Jess stop. It may be true, but stop guiltily yourself.

"It's a nice feeling da. But I bet many others could do such the same for me." I don't know if he's thinking the same thing as me or he's planning this. But goodness it's working with my heart for people.

"I bet it can't be that bad."

He laughed, a real laugh. It didn't make any sense. "I wish it wasn't da..."

"Being a solider takes risks. I would be one if it wasn't for my mental illnesses."

"You are one, in a different way, you choose the path that will take a life time or even more to change, but you are doing a wonders with it."

I smile a real smile, it feels like people want me to just do more. I don't remember a time that someone praised me for my work. And it does feel like I'm doing a lot. I payed off my house and two summer houses. Then I give up all of my money into my work or for the people all around the world. The world should be more grateful for what I do! And that takes a lot for me to even think that!

The more I think the more I think I'm insane.

"Thank you. I don't think any one has told me that."

He stared at me like I should be joking, but I gave an honest smile. Showing him that I meant what I said.

The waiter came over and spoke in Russian. Most likely saying, "Are you ready to order?"

After the waiter and everyone else giving us a bad time on us having a date they gave us are food. And vodka.

"I told them to be light with yours." Ivan told me.

"Thank you, I appreciate it!" I told him and stared on the food. Boy! I'm starved! It's a miracle that I wasn't yelling at someone out of pure hunger. I lose temper without food. Which equals evil Jess. And _no one_ wants to meet evil Jess. Even Becky, the strong girl all 'round says that I'm terrifying.

I tried to be as lady like as possible, but it's hard when you're hungry and me.

"Calm down Jess, It's not the end of the world." Ivan giggled.

I blushed in utter embarrassment. "Sorry, I'm just hungry." I wiped off my face. Surprisingly with not that much on it.

"You eat like Amer-Alfred."

"Were you about to say like an American?"

"Yes." He said in defeat, but gave an expression of relief. This man is a mystery.

"By the way, who's Alfred?"

"Just an American that falls into a child-like idiot. Messing the thought that people with glasses are smart."

I laughed, that sounds like the typical American.

"Is he fat like what American's are guessed for?"

"No, but he's lazy. I don't know how _he's_ part of the government over the world center..."

"World center? Aren't only the countries rulers go to that?"

"I'm a guest, as well as all my friends. I also get very lonely sence they don't treat me like a friend most of the time..."

"You? Why?"

"They don't like me. And they think that I'm a scary person."

I looked at him like he must be joking with me, "You're not scary in my book. In fact, you so far as I know, you're the most kindest and sweetest person I've meet!"

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Thank you! People I guess don't think of being nice. I'm glad I meet you. You're the sweetest person I've meet!"

That isn't true. But I'll accept it.

"Thanks. That's really sweet of you!" Though I'm not sweet at all. It's my cover. And as long as someone is in a room with me, I have to keep up the act. I hate what the world does sometimes. And many times in my life I've wanted the world to be gone.

I dragged drinking the Vodka. Now I have to try it. I took the cup (which I told them to be small) and took a sip. Ugh. I can taste the alcohol, mom's right. It doesn't taste good. But I can also taste the potato and wheat. Which is good. And strange. But I'll stay off it.

"It's good." I told him.

"Be honest now."

Goodness, another person can already read me off. "Okay the Alcohol shucks. But otherwise it is good!"

He bowed his head in defeat. "Maybe next time without it at all da?"

"Da." I answered. "I love the meal thanks for showing me it."

"You're welcome."

The waiter came back again.

"I'll pay for it."

"Ivan, I have money, it's my vacation."

"That's way I'll pay for it."

He took the whole thing and paid for it. As much as I love a gentlemen, I don't like others paying for me. It makes me feel like I'm a person that wants everyone paying for me. I don't like it at all.

"It's just a simple dinner. You should accept it!"

"Please, I love the offer, but I'll feel bad."

"Then don't feel bad. If you love the offer, just use it."

Not right choose of words my friend.

"I'm not using anyone's money." I shoved the money for my food in his face. I gave a good glare along with it as well.

"Why not?" Also not good choice of words.

"Because a girl like me hates having some one she doesn't even know yet waste money on her like she's a brat. Because she doesn't think she's a brat."

"Fine. You're not a brat little miss, but I'm not taking the money that I don't deserve."

I hold my comment and simply thought it in my head. I'd pay much for to put you to work, besides you're already working for me.

"Then take your change for the tour guide and protection you're offering me."

He rolled his eyes and told me, "I felt more as if I was meeting a new friend."

I did too. I just don't want to be a brat of any kind. "Okay, then It'll good to Mother Russia, and the people. You're welcome."

"I-fine. For the people."

He agreed quickly. "Well, anything else?"

"It's getting pretty late, da?"

He kept using that word because it's the only word I know. How embarrassing.

I checked the time to see it's also midnight. Or what my clock says 23:54. "Crap. You're right. I better go back to the hotel."

"Da..."

"Would you like to hang out tomorrow? After my meeting of course."

"I'll help you there."

"I know where it is though."

"I know, I meant for protection. It's my job given to me after all. From you, you even said so."

"I agree. I guess that being sleepy and hungry haven't helped with my behavior either."

"You do seem like you've changed as it has gotten later." He smiled the smile I couldn't tell if it was real or not. "We're here."

Yes, yes we were. I looked up to the huge hotel place.

"I guess this is were we part ways."

" **Спокойной ночи , мой подсолнух**!" (Good night, my sunflower.)

I giggled not having any idea about what he said other than, "Good night."

Then I decided to try saying something back in his native language, " **Спокойной ночи моя Россия**!" (Good night, my Russia!) I tried saying.

He smiled and hugged me. " **Если бы вы только знали**.." (If only you knew..)

I have no idea what he said. But oh well.

I hugged him back as well and then waved him goodbye as I walked into the hotel. I went to my room with my suit cases still on one of the beds. I sighed and plopped on the other bed.

I thought about this whole day, just with Ivan. It was nice, really nice. Almost to good to be true. Not only with how perfect he looked and his actions of kindness. But everyone else behavior. Every one treated me like a normal person, of course with a hot guy. No specials, no "can I have your autographs" and no request from a single person. Just me exploring a heart of a country. It felt nice, and strange. Then it hit me.

*flash back* "I wish that after the meeting, everyone will treat me like a normal person until my vacation is done. And that everyone will remember me once it's done."

Huh, it worked. Maybe I should look into magic a little more. After all, my first word was from Harry Potter, (The first spell that he learns? That one!) and for the longest time I thought I _was_ a witch from the books and movies.

In which instead of doing something like sleeping or unpacking, the only things I should be doing, I hopped onto my computer and looked up "magic". Hopefully their's something on here to help me.

Some ad then popped up, "Having trouble with magic?"

Strange, I just wished and then. "Arthur can help you out!"

I clicked on the ad. It seemed to fit my situation at the moment. "If you want an appointment, call this number. It'll fit your time and area."

It then showed a man and looked a lot like England from Hetalia, just like Ivan looked a lot like Russia. But that doesn't matter. This is important and I need help with what I'm dealing with. I picked out of three of my phones I brought with me and called the number.

"Hello. This Arthur Kirkland at your service. How can I help you?"

"Hello? This is Jessica, I'd like to book a appointment about a magic situation."

 **Done! The next one will take some time due to it being long. And took even LONGER to upload sorry about that...Pretty please review! I might take some advice you give me for the story! I promise! Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3 Getting to Meetings

**Thank you again! And I also have to thank me Senpai Sally3015 for telling me how to give these to you! ^J^ Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3 - Getting to Meeting are not magical**

Another day and we're having a meeting a Russia's place this time. And America has to be annoying yet again.

"Hey, Iggy. What you up too?"

"The names either Arthur or England to you. I thought that maybe other than doing a normal things countries do, I could help out a little bit more."

"By the way, the ads you send out seem very cheap or stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"Magic, first off, no one believes in it other than you. And those other magic geeks. And the other things to "help out" are not in your style of life. Other than that gentle man thing. And the ads seem like you took the pictures from a kindergarten and pasted it on there."

"America! I-"

My phone went off just as I was about to chew him out. I sighed and pulled out my phone. Unknown caller. To the phone which I gave out the ads for. Before I picked up I rubbed it in America's face and picked up.

"Hello. This Arthur Kirkland at your service. How can I help you?"

"Hello? This is Jessica, I'd like to book a appointment about a magic situation."

"Yes! Of course! When and where?"

"...from my schedule I have tomorrow from 19:00 to 21:00 or if you're in America, 7:00 to 9:00. If it's okay with your time. I'm just regularly a busy person. Oh! And I'm at the capital of Russia."

The girl named Jess seemed real kind through the phone. I think I like my first costumer!

"Of course! That's perfect!" It fitted within my timing as well, no need to time spells. And we were at the same place, no need for traveling spell or a plane ticket.

America leaned in obviously wanting to know just who as on the other line.

"How much do I have to pay you? If that's okay with me saying, I know that sounds rude." She cares, how sweet.

"No, you don't have to pay anything my dear. It's just to help you out."

She giggled, "Why thank you Arthur! See you tomorrow!"

She hang up as well did I. I like her. And I don't even know her!

"Got a girlfriend Arthur?"

"No! I've gotten a costumer! For _magic_ , if you didn't know!"

"Whatever. I better get some sleep in, tomorrow we're going against the legendary _**Jessica Amella Dareon!**_ "

"How do you know her middle name?"

"I'm a fan! Okay! Don't judge!"

"Of course I won't. But almost every leader including _you_ are going against her. It shouldn't be that hard."

"Dude, search her up. She's unbreakable and unbeatable. Theirs a reason she's like an idol to me right now."

I looked at the teenager like man strangely and answered, "Alright. I will."

"I'll be shocked if you're not at least impressed at my civilized girl!"

"Your girl?"

"She's born in Utah, moved to Chicago, than moved again Iowa. She lived her life at my place!"

I rolled my eyes yet again, he exaggerated all the time. This is most likely a girl that's done one great thing and is living off in a young retirement. Like every person would if they could.

I got the results. It didn't show a girl all out going, it showed a humble lady doing many things. The normal things to help out, the special things to help out, and the things that have gone beyond thought.

"Wow."

"I know right! Daddy's little angel!"

"She may be one of your people, but not on earth is she your "daughter". I bet she has a family of her own."

"Oh! And if you're interested in her childhood and her family, I've gotten more than anyone else! Being America! You should hang out! I could show you a lot! Now, off to make papers and pray that she'll win while fighting her off!"

"If you believe in what she's saying, then why not side with her?"

"Bosses, you should know this already England. God I thought you knew me better than anyone else!" He said as he grabbed his papers and placed them in there rightful place and went to bed.

Did he still believe in me? Knowing him better than anyone else? Maybe I don't know him that well.

I placed down my phone and book. I'm glad that the ads are helping people out. I'm glad that I can help in some way. In fact, I'm surprisingly glad I had this talk with America. Like it was before all the crazy things happened. "Yeah, today may have been a crazy day, but in the end, may be worth it."

I turned off my light and went to bed.

*Jessica's perspective

"Beep beep beep"

"Shut up Becky, I'm getting up." a sleepy Jess mumbled. I got up from the seat she was in. Did she sleep on work. I need to stop doing that. I turned to face the normally crazy Becky shoving food in my face and telling me to get going. But no one was there.

I stared at the clock for what felt like a long time. I then finally stopped the noise and got to work. A quick shower, doing my face and hair real quick. There, pretty to the world's standards. I then slipped into some nice clothes for work and grabbed my things. "Oh, I almost forgot again. Breakfast.

I looked into the storage to see a bagel and some grapes. I took out one slice of bagel and a few grapes and shoved them into my mouth. Then I went onto my accounts for a moment telling of what my day will be. "Another meeting for the rights of clean safe water without disturbing too much of the earth's natural habit. Any ideas? Please be quick too, I'm on a rush."

Then a million (not joking) messages came rushing through helping me out. Most of the time siding with one or the another. I took notes from both, what the people want, what the government want, and what is needed.

Then a person named Alfred had send, "Sorry Jess, you're about to meet your worst enemy."

I grinned, my competition, eh? "Excuse me, but I don't think we've meet before."

"Me? Haven't meet me?"

"I might have, I'm not good with just one named people."

"Alfred F. Jones. The hero ready to kick your ideas out and help out this planet."

"Well that's what I want, to help the planet! (You a hero! That's cool!)"

"(Thank you, finally! Someone that has appreciation for hero's now a days!) How do you know you're helping?"

"I'm speaking for the people, the ones that have knowledge of this thing and know what's right. They want to see a change in the net work. They want to save lives yet help with the future. It'll be hard keeping track of both sides but the out come will be for the greater good!(I know! It's hard to find people now that are willing to be hero's and look for them!)"

Now talking to this person makes me feel a little like a hero. I placed down the device for a moment and gathered my things needed for today. For the long meeting and after the meeting, the friend time with Ivan. Hopefully things can go out nicely.

Like my wish, no one will recognize me until we have reached the place, and maybe not even then until the meeting as started. I should have thought on this wish thing harder.

I then picked up the device again and looked to see the response of other people and Alfred. Which I'm starting to like. People have started a war on the website in which side to choose of. This isn't what I wanted at all. I wanted equal and carefully thought out understanding with the water we have and water that they're taking away.

I went back to Alfred F. Jones as he calls himself, or hero. To find him answer to me, "Well, in truth not to be mean, but do the people truly know what the earth is going through? And the world doesn't yet understand how the earth works. It's either going to end up with the government choose one or the other. And we'll think about the people first and what's best for them."

"And the future generations?" I answered to him.

"We may not have a future generation if we don't have people now."

Those words stick onto me. He's right, if we don't focus on now, there may not be a future.

"You're strong headed, I like that, and smart with word choices. But even if everything is either a possibility or true, what I feel is important is that we put thinking into the water we have and what ways to do things safely without ruining the worlds habit making the world crumble."

I told them, "I'm off to the meeting now everyone."

I've gotten one more text, "Good luck Jess. I hope you'll be okay with defeat."

"Good luck as well Alfred. We'll see just who'll will come out victorious. Hopefully both of us."

I finished and went off. The cool fresh air when I opened my windows helped wake me up better. I took in a deep breathe and grinned. I knew that today was going to be a wonderful day.

I rushed down (don't tell Becky I did that) down the stairs the the main floor. I waved bye to the person at the main center. I went outside the doors to see Ivan waiting for me.

How early did he wake up? How long was he standing there waiting for me? This was a little embarrassing.

"Good morning Ivan!" I cheered.

" **Доброе утро**." he answered back to me, "Oh, I meant Good morning."

I giggled, "Well now I now how to greet you!"

He smiled at me even in the morning, "Are you always this bouncy?"

"Nope! I just have a good feeling today!" I answered him.

"That is good. I have a good feeling about today as well."

I smiled at him as snow fell down all around us. I checked the clock for a moment to see what time it is. After waking up at 4:00, It was now about 7:00, or 7:12.

"Oh crap. I have to get going!" I cried.

"Would you like me to go with you?" he asked me.

"I'd like to have some company I know. And you _are_ my body guard."

"Then let's go." He told me stretching out his hand. I looked at it for a moment and took it. He's really sweet! He lead me down the mini stairs and then let go of my hand as we were side by side.

We walked on our way through the streets and reached the center. He stared at it for a moment.

"Ivan, have you ever been in there before?"

"Yes, I have. It's where the world meeting will take place after you're talk. Or even at the same time. Hey! Maybe _you_ were invited to the meeting as well! That would be fantastic!"

"You think so?"

He nodded with a cherry smile. I would like to go to his meetings. From how he words it, it should pretty important for the world. Almost as if they make the decisions. I'd like to be in that. It might help a lot if I'm in on the main center of things.

"Well, let's go in!"

He nodded, took my hand, and went off. I don't think he's good with this whole "Friend" thing. Most friends don't hold hands. But I didn't care, I'm a weirdo and I like it! So I went along hoping no one thought we're together-together.

I only worry because of the statue I now have to carry. And because it's not just me dragging down me, I'll drag everyone down. And I don't want someone getting hurt by me.

He opened the doors for me and let me into the building with well thought out beauty in every piece.

"So what do you do Jess?"

"What kind of job do I have?"

"We know you're a speaker, and an author, and a star with your music, but is there anything else you do?"

"I do a lot of things as it is already. But other than that, I just help out in services. I guess people have called me to be their lawyers and I've taken them. But other wise I don't really do that much outside my already busy life. But what do you do? It sounds very cool, and how you say it like it's just another daily life thing that should be hidden."

"Really? I say it like that?"

"Do you hear your voice whenever you talk about it? It acts so off!"

"I didn't notice that..."

"So what is your job, you were once a solider. Now into politics. That's a strange change."

"Well, in my years of war I've found that every problem starting them have came from the table room. So to help my people I've tried to work in with the problems of the earth." He told me as he held himself proudly.

"Look at you! Caring so much for Russia that you act like you're there leader!" I mimicked him, "So to help my _people_ " It's adorable!"

"Heh, yeah."

"And super awesome."

He stopped walking, "Ma'm, the door's on the the fourth hall number 35. I need to go somewhere. I'll come right back."

I stopped at looked at him for a moment. "Okay, was it something I said?"

"N-no. I just...need to do something for a moment."

I watched as he picked up his phone and walked off.

"Okay. See ya soon!" I told him.

He smiled and nodded to me, then rushed off.

I then wondered what could have made him so jumpy. Awesome? Did that word startle him?

Strange. I shrugged. It's not that bad, he just needs some time. We all need time alone. I sure know I need time alone. And I never get it.

*Russia's perspective

I walked out of the halls listening and following Miss Jessica Dareon

I went over to fourth hall and saw the lined numbers. People were talking along the hall and stared at me once I came into view.

I smiled and ignored all the faces. Each different looking people, not to be mean. But a group of three looked like they were from Italy, Germany, and Japan. How do I know, I get to know my fans.

I named off countries in which they looked like they came from. Then I ran into one group with two men fighting, one man laughing, and another looking like he wish he wasn't there.

I went up to the four blonde men and pulled on the two fighting peoples' hair.

"Ow!"

"H-hey!"

"I've never seen such childish behavior in fully grown men before!"

"Hey why did you stop them? That was pretty funny!"

"Well sir, I do not think such action in public and respectful places should exist. I'd say do so after the meetings are over."

"Ma'm, could you kindly let go of my hair my dear?"

"Sure," I told him.

I watched as once I let go, the two heads collided. Which was pretty funny. I giggled and that one person started laughing again.

"Thank you **mon amour!** " (my love)

I glared at him, "You're welcome sir."

"Th-thank you for stopping them," the quiet one told me, "my name is Matthew. By the way you're very pretty."

"Thank you Matthew!"

"I'm Alfred, he's my little brother."

"Hey!" Matthew yelled at him.

"Well, you do look alike in a sense, but act as polar opposites."

"Yeah, I know. Hey babe-"

"I'M NOT YOUR BABE! I'VE BARELY MEET YOU!"

"I know, but you haven't told us your name!"

"Before you tell us, my name is Francis!" The longer hair man in colorful decor told me with eyes always watching me.

"And my name is Arthur Kirkland. Just ignore that frog there."

"Hey-"

"Guys, no fights."

"Yes, we need to act as gentlemen." Arthur told Francis. Francis rolled his eyes and started to tried to flirt with me.

"And your name is Arthur Kirkland?"

"Yes, it is."

"I have a meeting with you after my meeting!"

"Why that's wonderful! I'll see you later then my dear," He bowed.

I giggled again, "Until then all of you have a wonderful time." I bowed to the four boys. Then I walked off again. This time grabbing even more attention then before.

Alfred, Arthur, next thing they'll know Ivan! I also think that man Alfred is the one I'm fighting. The one that called me babe. Also the one on my account. The hero as he called himself. From what I've seen, he acts nothing like a hero. Hopefully he's better at a meeting then in his free time. Yeah, free time...

I found my door and quickly went in before I could do anything else.

"Okay, everyone will recognize you at the meeting. All those people know that have been in contact with me, will still recognize me once the meeting is done. And the world will still turn peacefully. Okay, I think I got this!"

I walked around my room excited yet scared of all that has happened, is going on, and will come.

This is really strange and unique power and I need to gain control over myself! No simple wishes as I go on my work, just stay a blank mind and convince them of your side, it's what you have been doing during all your time in the field! Or once I've gotten out of-.

I heard outside all the room out silent. Which was strange, sense that didn't happen for me.

I was about to go out when I heard, "Ah! He's smiling real big! This isn't good at all!"

How rude! I mean, some people are just different and unique in there own special way! Just because some one doesn't smile that certain way doesn't mean that it's a bad thing! You don't know what is going on with that person.

With fury running through my veins ready to find out just who said that and chew them out like no tomorrow, someone knocked on the door.

I took a breathe hoping either Ivan was at the door ready to calm me or the person so I could tell them in a more private place how disrespectful and cruel that was.

"Who is it?"

"Jess, you should know, I told you I was coming back!"

"Thank heaven! Come on in!" I cried. That was not meant to come out, but it did.

I heard the same voice answer, (Poor girl...) " **Povera ragazza ...** " someone answered in Italian. Most likely that one Italian dude. After the meetings I'm going to have a talk with him...

"Just ignore those stupid people Ivan." I told him as I closed the door. With some "hey!"s heard from behind us.

He laughed as I closed the door. "Those are my friends I told you about!"

"Really? Them? They kinda scare me in truth."

"Really now?"

"You seem so friendly and approachable! They have a glare of judging you as you walk past by!"

"Well, you did just call all of them idiots."

"They're acting like ones. And that's not a good first impression for me!"

"They are the friends I told you about during the dinner."

"Oh..." This isn't right! I have to clear there minds! Maybe a song? A poem? I'll work on that when I have time. I'm clogging up time in my own vacation time!

"HEY! Rus-" Alfred stared at me and Ivan. Was he about to call him Russia? Like me?

"I didn't know you two were a thing!" Alfred yelled.

"What!" I answered him as he closed the door.

"Were you two about to get into some action before I came in?"

"Alfred..." I told him in strictness.

"You know Alfred Jess?"

"I meet him a little earlier, now Alfred, we're not together. We've barely just meet each other yesterday." Has it been yesterday? It doesn't feel like that at all!

He seemed to ignore me and went over to Ivan, "I didn't know you were a hooker with ladies Ivan!"

He just stared at the man, telling him to lay off with his body language.

"ALFRED!" I yelled at him. I'm losing all my sanity at this very moment. "Shut up! It's not like that at all!"

"Ha! I got a loosen cut on her! She totally digs you!"

"I give up..."

"Alfred, I think you should stop now. Jessica has had enough of your child like manner."

"Wait, are you Alfred F. Jones?"

"Yep!" He proudly claimed.

Oh no...I _do_ have to fight _him_.

"Well... may the best person win." I said out loud in a soft low manner. And gave out a hand in his direction.

He stared at it like it was holding a unique item or something of that stupid.

"Jessica A. Dareon?"

"Yes..." I sighed out waiting for the rush of fandom hit me again.

"HOW COME I DIDN'T RECOGNIZED YOU! I'm a _huge_ fan!" Ivan stared at him like as if he was partly an alien partly hoping to be joking. "I have all your works! And your past is a remarkable past story!"

"Th-thank you..." I tried to say without punching the man. I don't like my past. I'd burn it if I could. But you can't burn memories and events. But I did the closest thing to burning it. I destroyed the hidden slave trades going on in the world. And freed my family. It was one of the first things I've done. Yeah...those times...

"Hey! When I'm not ruining your love lives, we should hang out! And the secrets safe with me. Ivan I know you think that it's not but it is. And I can tip you if needed!"

"Thanks Alfred." He simply said.

"My god! I never thought I'd see the day! And out of all people! It's her!" Alfred claimed as he left the room.

I then curled up into a ball.

"I'm sorry about him."

"It's fine. I just now have to fight him off."

"Oh, you're the one wanting smart thinking?"

I looked up to him in my chair curled up, "Yes, I am! What do you know about that?"

"You are fighting the others. I'm supporting you! But America and the others want to simply go forward with the works." He then stared as if he shouldn't have said something.

"Yeah, the countries from what I've seen can be stubborn."

"Yes! They are!"

"It doesn't help with the leaders being head strong either..."

"I-I think we should talk about something else for the moment."

"Well, it's making sure I'm not freaking out about the meeting and personal issues I have." Like the magic-wishing thing going on.

"Well, it's almost time, are you ready?"

I thought on the lines and took the papers I had on this event. "I think I am!"

"Then lets go, my guest!"

I rolled my eyes and took his hand to go out the door.

We walked down the ale with eyes staring. And that one Italy guy fainted. We weren't holding hands once we exited the room, but everyone just stared at us.

Alfred thumbed either Ivan, me, or the both of us up. Which didn't help my thinking of what is going on through peoples heads. By there glares of us I wanted to punch someone in the face. Ivan simply gave a fake smile as we pasted everyone.

Once we were out of there sight and into the judging room with no one in the place, I let out a sigh and dropped to the floor.

"I hate my life sometimes." I mumbled on the hard floor.

"They were all glaring at me."

"If you find a way to make me think that I'd struggle them."

"No you wouldn't."

"Yes I would."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

I sighed and picked myself up off the cold hard floor.

"Then how could I change there minds?"

"You can't."

"Great. Just _grreeeaaaat! Think of all the things I could do! NOTHING!"_ I bashed my head on one of the tables.

"You've done tons of amazing things already. You should let yourself rest for once."

"I've never rested sense I was in High School. Ever sense I've left the house into the world, I have fought for justice with no rest." I sort of lied to him. No one knows of my true past. It was scary to think that Alfred might know something about that whole thing. Ugh! I'm thinking too hard!

"Do you sleep?"

"Well...yes...but-"

"Calm yourself. You'll be perfectly fine. You at least have normal sleep. That is good."

I smiled and nodded. Yeah, everything will turned out fine. Even if I don't win. This is a one day thing. I'm going to race with all my might and win this thing yet again!

*Russia's perspective

I didn't think America would pull that one from under us. Us? A thing? I tried to clear out what he might have been thinking...

I tried calming the strangely freaking out and poor girl. She was spilling all her anger and worries out on either the floor or the table. With was a little funny in truth. But she's a friend, and I've learned friends are meant to be there for each other when in trouble. Even if I have only known her for a little while and she acts a lot on the crazy side. But she's honest around me. That's another sign of friendship.

I really like her and how open she is!

She finally build up enough strength to stand on her own and proudly show her smile.

"Hey, Ivan, thanks. I think that I really needed that. But I can not see any of those people. And mainly that Italian looking person. I swear if I meet him!-"

"Woo! Hey! He's one of the nicer people! Very happy and caring."

"He gave a bad first impression for one of my friends. Me? I'd be fine and forgiving, but say one thing on my friend, and you'll wish you've kept your mouth shut."

Well, I wasn't expecting that out of her.

"Well, try. I mean, he is a little brain dead."

She burst out laughing in shock of what I've said, "Bra- _brain dead!_ That was _perfect!_ I think you've just made my day!" She continued to laugh.

Which how much laughing she was spilling I started to laugh.

"Hey! How's it going!" started out Jess in a mocking voice, "I'm just fine!" She went into another. "Can I get my money back?-Huh? What?-My money for your stupid house!-I didn't take anything...-" She paused for a moment as I tried to calm down my laughter. "You stupid. Scatter brain. Brain dead."

Then I couldn't help it. I went into a full laugh. I even fell on the floor. Something that I've never done sense I could remember. Then she started to laugh as well.

Then I thought up something, "Pretend countries are people and I'm Germany with Italy. ITALY!" I yelled. Which started up another laugh. "WHY CAN'T YOU RUN WHEN THE BRITISH AREN'T THERE!" She was crying out of laughter now! Herself as well on the floor!

"Oh! I got one! Freaking caaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" she mimicked Germany knowing he'd say if he had humor to show.

"We should stop..." I cracked out from my laughter.

"Okay, fine." She sighed out when she calmed down her laugh.

I stopped my air kicking and got up. She did as well. "Thanks for cheering me up. I haven't felt this happy in a long time!" I told her.

"Same here!" she claimed, "Now back to work!"

"Yeah, back to work."

 **Done! I'm glad I got this one in. Sorry I have a lot in for this summer, I think I'll have more free time in school, freaky... Any way, review! I love seeing people read my stories! Or story so far! I'm done talking, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4-This one is Different

**I know this one took a well, again. But now I know how to work this whole thing out, mean MORE CHAPTERS SOONER, HOPEFULLY! Hope you like them! ^J^**

 **Chapter 4 - This one's different...**

Crap. Alfred _is_ different on the action floor. I stood on my proper spot as Alfred stood on his. The person deciding which person will win in the middle. And everyone else on there respective side. Ivan was on mine with his bosses. And lots of the others I meet earlier on Alfred's side. Including Arthur, Francis, and Matthew. Well, so much for getting to forgive people.

"Ma'dam. do you have anything to say that would differ from what Mr. Jones has told us?"

I nodded, "Yes sir, The reason that this will not work out well as Mr. Jones has told us is because the Juniors (the ones in this time controlling the water safety) have not taken thought into the matter of equality. People mostly think on one side or the other.

"And yes Mr. Jones as much as it is good to help the world and may save lives it will hurt the species and the earth as we know it! It's simple how the world has now worked! People have wasted water as others as dying of thirst!

"We need to think of giving equal amounts to each person to the need and what activities they are preforming before we go into a search of far off harming faculty destroying the earth and being years of destruction. We need to think of what we have and what good use it is given before we go off on wild goose chases."

"Hm. Nice thinking, , what do you think of her given statement?"

"Well sir, as much as people like her care for the living creatures some of us feel that people are more important then some animals.

"We've kept animals under control, learn there habits, and protected them from the systems used to go forward. We need to think on the days now and how the world is today.

"Ms. Dareon is right, people out there are dying of thirst. But the system has no water to give unless we go out and get the water that this earth has given us. We need to think of the people with the need of water. We need to bring them a savior. And who's willing to save them? We need to go to the head and give the water needed!"

He was good, really good on the field. And it doesn't help much that he's on America's side, and they will find their way to get what they want. And I see all they want to look good to everyone, but looking good will pay it's consequences. And that's what I'm trying to stop. People need to think!

"I think that this argument has come to a close, now wait and they will decide among themselves which will go." The judge told us and went to the back with the other people deciding what will happen for the planet and the people.

This wasn't even a real fight! He just had us speak for a little time and send us off! I didn't even get to all the facts! We have more time! I wish-no. I can't. They need to decide for themselves. I'm not changing the peoples thoughts.

"This isn't right..." I mumbled to myself. As people left the spot. The whole thing should have taken place in the Judges room, but it didn't. Just a huge room with many things off about it.

Ivan came over to me, "Are you alright?"

"No, this isn't how a fight over something like this should go. It looks like we're in a meeting! I feel like I came into this losing from the start."

"You don't know that."

"I can tell by the way the people look and one person or the other, the way they listen and don't. The way they look off to someone in fear, and many other things to see where this is going off to." I told him in regret.

"I know, I just want to give you hope."

I smiled and told him, "Thanks Ivan." But in truth, why give any hope when there's none? I've lost hope long ago when studying people I know how this one will end. Now I need to see if it's because of greed, of belief, or something else.

Fifteen minutes. I have to wait 15 minutes to hear the answer, as well as everyone else.

"Good job in there Jess! In truth, you had me on a leash!"

I looked at him in shock, "Really? You had me on a leash as well. You've done a good job in there."

"I know!" he proudly stated. Which made my roll my eyes at the childish man. "By the way, do you know if there any hamburgers here? A Fast food place maybe?"

I gave a short laugh, "I think I saw one around the corner of the building. If-"

"Thanks! That means _a lot_ to me! See ya Jess!"

"Bye Alfred Jones." I stated to him as he ran off.

Some boys, I swear... "Hello my dear, you did wonderfully at the meeting-"

"Thank you Arthur, but it was a court. For some reason it just wasn't part of the regular place."

"Yes, of course," He told me. Looking of at a distance. Hmmmm...

I feel as if the world is against me. No, I've always felt like that. I feel as if it's changing it's thoughts about me. I don't like it at all. It feels weird, not my normal weird.

"Well, after the they have decided on the course of events and the meeting I'm going to, you were the one that wanted the talk of issues with magic. Right?"

Oh yeah, I'm reminded of that. I wish that somethings could-stop it! Who many times can a girl wish in a day! Really! I guess I've never seen myself do so before...

"Yes, I'm also the one that stop you and Francis fighting."

"It's just what we normally do. It's a friend relationship, that's all."

"I get it." I use to have a friend like that. In the fields. She may have been a pain in the neck with her thinking she's always right, but I won't be any where if it wasn't for her. She taught me to fight. And now look at where I am!

"Would you like to tell me anything of what's going on?"

"Um, well, I-"

"Hello Jessica! I see you've meet one of my other friends!"

"Oh! Hi Ivan!" I cheered gleefully.

"H-Hi Ivan. N-Nice to see you again." Arthur tried to answer.

"Ivan this is-"

"I know him. Mr. England," He joked around, "Showing for England."

"Ah, yes. And as you for Russia." He answered back.

Ivan smiled at the two of us. "So what are you to talking about?"

"We're talking about-" I stared off.

"We're having a meeting later after ours. I was hoping she would let me see her last out coming book."

I jumped on. Arthur knows Ivan better than me, and making a move of telling him about magic... might not end up well. "I've told you. You'll need to wait like everyone else. I didn't bring any books to give away."

Ivan giggled, which was really cute! "I see that she has some popularity over her right now."

I mouthed out to him, "Help me!"

I didn't want to talk with him out in the open about this whole thing and part of me is thinking that he's hitting on me!

I think everyone here is trying to hit on me from what I've meant! I really need someone to help me get out of all the flirting. I'm not gonna hit with someone I've just meet! Friends, sure! But I've had way to many times of creepy people to try and have a boyfriend or anything.

"I came to tell you that they were not going to allow you into the meeting we're soon having. I need to send you off on your way."

If that was true or not, I'll take it! "Darn it! I really wanted to go and see! From the way you said it, the meeting sounded like a huge deal!"

"We can try to convince them!" Arthur jumped in.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Ivan perked. So it was true. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! This is the worse day ever!

"I'll see to it to be done, until later my dear," the British man told me.

"Until later," I repeated him.

He then took my hand and kissed it. Then went off into the halls.

"I don't like that he pulled that." Ivan stated.

"It's fine, people are people and will do things as they wish. That doesn't mean we should decide for them. Just take the pain."

He looked at me and nodded. I smiled and he helped me up like a gentleman again. Kinda like Arthur.

"Ivan, are you normally this gentlemen like?"

"No, I'm just trying to be nice to my new friend."

"Be yourself! I'm not gonna judge you! You don't have to be someone else for me!"

"You wouldn't like the real me."

"I would! Come on! I'm not a big meanie!"

"But you would judge and you would be scared of me."

"No I won't."

"Yes you would."

"Ivan, I've seen many scary things in my life. I don't think that you could possibility scare me."

"No, you wouldn't. I've seen many things and thought many of hateful things myself. Causing me to do some unlikable things." Wow, he used 'things' a lot in that sentence!

"I've had some horrible things happen to me, and in cause made me do many things I now regret."

"Like what? I've been a solider willing to kill a person in a heart beat, and many other things."

"I once was... I..." No. I-I can't say it, not here. If I did, then think of all the people grabbing at me to become there personal...

"That's what I thought."

"What! NO! That's not what I meant! Ugh! I... I can't tell you out in the open. It's... it's too much. And all ears would then take me away. Becky told me to keep it a secret. There was a good thing with being a hacker like her..." I told out loud.

Ivan then turned to me and looked at me in worry. This isn't good, not at all.

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling!" I yelled at him.

"You can trust me." he calmly told me.

"I've barely meet you. But strangely enough, I do trust you...I just can't trust them..."

He looked around hoping to find a person. "Who?"

"All of them."

I saw the look of him about to say something. But then it was cut off by the judge coming in.

"The people have decided that Alfred's point of view was the correct one. Everyone will get the water they will need!"

People cheered and Arthur patted Alfred on the back. But surprisingly enough, Alfred wasn't proudful (word doesn't fit in with English? Well complain all you want it's staying like that!) or happy, he seemed sad. As if he lost the battle, or something was off and he knew it.

I thought maybe both. There too many people I have to talk to now. Okay, the list was Ivan, the four boys, Matthew, Francis, Alfred and Arthur. Arthur later for the problem I have, Alfred about what's going on with him, that one Italian dude for being rude...now was there anyone else? I'll just go off the line. First, Alfred.

I patted Ivan on the shoulder and told him I'm done with the conversation. I then walked over to Alfred with the look of hidden fury and curiosity.

Arthur walked away long ago after the pat. In which I sat down.

"Good job. You won. It's the second time I've lost. And this time with knowing what to do. You did a good job. Though I feel that it's still wrong, there's nothing we can do now."

"Jessica. I need to tell you something. Okay, a lot of things..."

I looked at him and nodded, "First, there's no hamburgers here. Found that out the hard way."

I laughed a little and rolled my eyes at the guy. "Second, I know why I won. You went in losing."

"I know that now, but how do you know?"

"My bosses, it's hard to explain fully, but they think that this move you do will ruin them. Wanting everyone to smile at them. For future reason I wish I could stop but know I can't at all. And I'm forbidden to tell anyone, mainly you, but I'm sorry that you've failed. I was hoping you'd win there hearts away from fear and money. But it's fine. I knew that was a hope never to be for-filled. Heh, I guess you just have to roll with what you got right?"

"Yeah, but why are you telling me this?"

"Well, you're my idol. My wish never to be for-filled either. But if you need any of my help, please, feel free to call." He then handed me a card, "It's my only phone not tracked on by them."

I nodded and took the number. This is a very strange move from anyone. And mainly Alfred from what I've seen and heard from him. Like as if he's acting in front of everyone the whole time. Maybe the leaders are using him as a tool or something of the sort.

"I can try to help you Alfred. What's going on?"

He gave a small laugh, "It's nice of you to think so, but you can't really help me out."

"I feel so useless..." I mumbled.

"Hey don't think that! You're awesome! It's just not your field. And that's fine. You do way more then what others have done in a lifetime."

I smiled and nodded. When he's out of his shell, he's acting a bit father like on me. I like it.

"Good day, oh! And if you want help on Ivan, I know a little on him. But I say go for what your heart desires!"

I frowned at the man and hid a blush on my cheeks. "I thought you dropped that Alfred."

"You are a very pretty girl. It's a surprise that men are racing all over you!"

I sighed and finished him off with, "Farewell Alfred, I have to go now."

"See ya! And don't let the Signs fool you! That fast food place doesn't have a Big Mac!" (owned by McDonald's)

"Got it!" I told him as I got up and left his side. He's another strange man. I don't think I understand this place and all of Ivan's friends. Though I'm starting to like them in there own different way. But I also feel like I've entered the Twilight zone (not the books, the show of confusion).

Alfred done. But question rushing all over me. And luckily him not hitting on me. (Thank the stars for that one!) Now what's on the list...

Arthur's later in a couple of hours. So that's not needed for any more drama.

I then saw Francis and Matthew talking to each other. Matthew nodding to Francis'es remarks.

"Hello boys. What's with you?"

"Oh! H-hello again!" Matthew stated.

"Welcome back **ma douce rose"** (my sweet rose)

"I'm more of the thorns of a rose," I told him, "But about earlier..."

"M-Ma'dam. Um... **Je suis désolé pour mon frère . Il est très fort et ein bisschen** **grossier**." (I'm sorry about my brother. He's very loud and a little rude.)

"Oh! It's fine! And we had a good trail!"

"Tr-trail? They told me-"

"What Matthew meant to say was you did a wonderful job! And we're very sorry that you didn't win the case. If I would've known you were the one going against Alfred, then I would've gone to your side!"

"Thank you! But I'm glad you picked your side out of honesty. And not of a girl's choice."

"He-Heh, well I guess you could say that!" He stuttered.

The all knowing flirt boy? Stutter? "Guys what's going on? I just wanted to know if you guys heard of me before meet! Now you're off on trying to cover something up!"

"France, why can't you tell her?"

"Matthew... heheh."

"Did you just call him his country name?"

"Whoops! It's a slip up." Matthew calmly told me.

"Okay!" I chirped. Boys are strange. Well, all but Ivan from what I meet in my life. That or monsters...

"It was no big deal. Still isn't. I hope to see you guys around!" I told them as I left them. Soon going to my phone taking notes of everything. Then I got a message. From Becky.

"Jess, something big is going on. They're hiring us. _Both_ of us. And they won't take no for an answer."

"When what is it?"

"They won't tell me. I can't hack into there system either. All they told me as threats, the date and location of where we need to meet them, and the promised money. They even said that they'll give us more if wanted."

She types fast. "Wow. What should we do? Where and when?"

"Where you are. On the sun rise of next week."

"That soon? what do you think?"

"I can't. They'll put a gun at our heads." I stopped and stared at the message. This isn't possible! Who would threaten a celebrity? And with the knowledge of what we do?!

"Fine. I'll meet you later. Need to share my place?"

"No, they're paying for it all."

"Wow. This big."

"No kidding. Gtg bye!" (Got to go)

I turned off my phone and walked off. Great, just great! Can I have one day of Peace? ONE I ASK!

I then found a cushion chair to sit and think up all my worries I still have. This is not good at all. Sure only one person to really talk to before I should go find Ivan and Arthur to ask on how they're doing on trying to get me into the meetings with them. This is turning into the worst day ever!


	5. Chapter 5-Handling things out

**AAAAANOTHER CHAPTER! Work, work and MORE work! What a life of wonderful summer! Any way, Enjoy!**

 **5 - The joys of life and Memories**

I sat down for only a couple of moments until a random person patted me on the shoulder.

"Zere, Zere, it's all right," came out a manly but soothing voice with a strange accent person petting me.

"Hello? I don't think we've meet before?" I told him as I looked up and got out of my position of despair.

"I'm Ludwig. But don't worry about losing, you won't win all of them."

"So you know who I am?" I asked.

"No, I don't."

This is shocking. I feel how the magic works, It covers me up when it wants to for fill my wish. But it didn't do that all of being in this building. So this is a wonderful shock of people simply not knowing me. I liked it a lot in truth!

"Well! My name is Jessica A. Dareon! It's wonderful to meet you Ludwig!" I handed out my hand hoping for a normal situation like Ivan. But not as sweet.

He took the hand and nodded. I found that he didn't have a smile on his face. Making him look very serious. It shocked her that such a nice voice and calming introduction would have such a terrifying look to himself! But like the person she was raised to be, she brushed it off and smiled warmly at the nice fellow.

"Well, I came to say apologies for my friend earlier. His not smart thinking I did saw troubled you so."

"The one making rude comments about my friend Ivan?"

He looked shocked for a moment of hearing the words friend and Ivan in the same sentence as so. "Y-yes. That time."

"Could he tell me himself?"

"Do you promise not to frighten him? He has a tensity to be quick to his scare side."

"Really?"

"He truly is a nice person! Believe me!" He started to beg from me. Which as strange.

"I promise on my badge that I'll keep my calm." I've done so in worse conditions, I can do so now.

"Danke."

"You're welcome," I told him. And followed his side to the person that dared call someone such a mean manner.

I didn't see the Italian dude fully, so I really don't what I'm getting into.

Hopefully everyone is right and he is nice and not trying to say nice things about him to hope he doesn't go after them. I have had times like that in my chaotic life.

We came back to not two but four men talking with each other. Two Italian looking dudes, the Japanese dude, and another German looking dude.

But the one with white hair and red eyes looks familiar, almost _too_ familiar. No, I did see him. Not that long ago.

*Flash back*

"Ze awesome me doesn't have time for this!"

"Sir, I can't take on a mission without knowing who's to finish off."

"Neither of us can."

"It's impossible! Some two people can't and won't be able to kill him!"

Becky and I looked and each other and waited for the sir to finish his talk to himself.

"Little brother is crazy! Ze awesome me shouldn't have to pair with a bunch of losers to get them!"

My eyes went wide filling with anger. "Illi. Keep calm." I sighed and closed my eyes for comfort. The name is for protection, like every mission we ever went on.

"I'm sorry I just can't handle his talk about us in front of us."

"Neither can I. That's why we have each other. Because we both know all too well that we could do any of the missions by our selves."

I smiled lightly and nodded. I then turned back to the man and stated, "Sir, either take us now or we'll leave."

"Vine! Vine! I'll do it. Stupid Americans...Here. I'm going vith you."

"Who will you kill?"

"Only the main target. Get everyone in that meeting dead. Every single one."

"Even if there's children sir?"

"Ha! Are you sick in the head?! No! Only adults, if the older children protest. Kill them then."

I smiled liking this, giving them a chance. "Yes sir."

*Back to earth*

"Um... Ludwig, I think I'm fine! Really! Thank you for putting up with me and I'll head out my own way!" I told him trying to run off another way.

"Hey! Germany! Vho's the girl?" The white haired man yelled out.

"You're part of the representations?"

"Vant do you mean?"

"You're called Germany because you will represent that nation."

"Yes! H-How did you know?"

"I told you, I'm now friends with Ivan, after a well I found out from him. He slipped and said Russia and then had to explain it to me!"

"Got it," nodding the German man.

"I guess I have to stay now."

"Vhat? Is something a buther?"

"No! no... just that one white haired dude creeps me out a little."

"That's my big bruther."

"Really?" I asked. Then taking a good look at both of them better. Remembering each detail, hoping that the the person that hired us and the ones that are here are the same ones. Then that means I have news for Becky.

*Flash back*

"So, could you tell us who your brother that sent all of us on this killing spree is?"

"No. The awesomeness of me would never betray my little bruther."

"Betray?"

"You'll use the name and figure for one of your hunts. Or black mail, or any other thing you girls deal with."

I giggled, "You have no idea just who we are."

"Neither as the awesome me and my awesome bruther."

I looked out to Becky's spot as she nodded to us. Meaning soon.

I told him this because we changed our looks every time to cover tracks of we get caught, which is never. But still nice and proper planning.

"Okay, you take your first and only shot."

"Ze awesome me will help if you girls need it."

I rolled my eyes and the man and went to the other window waiting for his shooting.

I looked over and saw his grin once again like it always was planted there, but this one softened. "Bye bye losers." Was the last thing said between them as the bullet sound soon rang through everyone's ears. Seeing the dead leader on the ground.

*back to ze awesome earth*

"Guess I better go meet them! If they're not going to leave us alone."

"True that."

I took a deep breathe in and walked forward. I have to play to calm, just be normal and they won't know it was you in the field. He shouldn't know. And it was a good thing that I changed my voice with the shots (my invention to change a persons voice to whatever they please, to clear and smooth out or take on another tone all in all!)

"Hello!"

"Italy, she wanted to her you say sorry yourself about your actions earlier."

"Oh! Hello Bella!" The Italian chirped.

"Hello."

"You are a very pretty girl!"

"Thanks..." Oh no, not again. "I'll just take the apology and be on my way!" I told the childish acting man. Man, it's either one end of the pole or the other.

"What are you talking about?" Yelled out another Italian, he looked similar to the childish one but with an anger tone and green eyes. "What did he do to think you need to have a apology."

"He made fun of one of my friends. I don't like the behavior and I'm willing to give him a chance to say sorry before I attack him. And feel luckily it's now unlike before, where I wouldn't give such an opinion." I coldly told the mad Italian.

He stepped back in shock of what I've said, losing his mad and stern face for a moment. The other one then tackled me unto the floor begging and crying for forgiveness.

"I'ma sorry! Please don't get my brother into this! I didn't think I was hurting someones feelings! Please don't hit me!" He cried out a lot of others things turnning into a blur of words on me being pinned down by the guy saying things way to fast to even understand.

"It's fine, sorry for snapping at your brother. I just don't like people talking bad about others, mainly my friends."

"Wanna be friends! It'd be so much fun! I'd make pasta and we could go-"

"Hello Jessica. Is he bothering you?"

"Ah! It's-um, h-h-h-hi!" the crying dude answered. I could tell that he remembered I was here and didn't want me to be anger again.

"Could you get off me please?" I asked as kindly as I could. In which he jumped right off me and held his hand behind his back.

"Sorry Belle. I didn't mean to tackle you."

"It's fine, I had way worse treatment before."

Russia looked over at all of us in sadness with made me sad!

"I need to talk with her for the moment." He coldly told the others.

"Then go ahead Russia." Germany told him with the same coldness.

I looked at them in worry. Then I remembered that they're fighting each other again, a little like world war one and two, but it's not a world war. Yet.

He took my side and lead me away. "What are you doing with them?" he told me in a more nice manner, but not in his full nice manner as before.

"I wanted the man who made fun of you to apologize. I was trying wait until you find me so he'd say so to you but what are doing?"

"It's confirmed, we're at war with them. Italy always sides with Germany sense he's his friend. And I think that you should stay away from them for a well."

"Why? I could be like a secret spy looking in for you!" I whispered to him.

"If I have found anything about you, it's good you're good at making friends. But I don't want you getting into what I do. Okay?"

"I bet I've done worse..." I mumbled out softly.

"What?"

"It's nothing," I told him.

He nodded and I rolled my eyes at the huge man. I can't tell him out! That's the first in EVER! I don't like this at all... but then again, I _am_ his friend now. I think that's better than having to keep track of him through files.

"Did you hear me?"

"Huh, wh-"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Um... about my past."

"Hey! Why you hanging out with that loser!?" called out a voice in the crowd, sounding like that White haired dude. Which sent a twich in my eye.

"Oh no," Ivan simply stated. Facing the men that came over to us.

"Come on! Zome psycho like him zhouldn't be vith zomeone like you!"

I clenched my teeth, and slightly shook my fist. Where's Becky when you need her? She's the only one that has calmed me down, and now she's not here. Memories of all the nights flow through my head. The memories scaring and flooded fury all through me yet again. But worse then before. This, is a personal level.

"Sir, Shut up..." I growled through gnashing teeth.

"Ha! You need help vith him? Ve'll take GOOD care of him!"

That's when I lost it.

"Jessica!" Yelled out Ivan worried.

I ignored him and ran over to the man, "I said SHUT UP!" I then punched the man in the face sending him down on the ground. But he was tougher than I thought.

"You're tougher then vhat you let on!" He cheered me on. Standing up, "But that doesn't mean to vhat people you depend on!"

I then facing away from him as he fully stood up, I elbowed him from his chin and twisted his arm.

"Stop!" yelled Ludwig.

"Say, sorry." I coldly growled at the foolish man.

"Ack! Never! It'z ze truth!"

"Sorry, it's a simple." I reassured him.

"OW!" He yelled. Catching everyone's eyes, even Arthur.

"Don't play with me. I know how to hurt someone. I've been so myself. I know what you're going through."

"No you don't."

"Say sorry."

"Vine! Zorry!"

I then let go of his arm as he grabbed it closer to his chest.

I then went closer and pulled on his collar. "Don't call my friends something bad. understand?"

He gulped and nodded.

I then pushed him off and walked away as eyes pealed follow me.

Ivan as well. Oh, oops. Sorry Becky.

"I'm sorry. I've simply had enough today..."

He nodded understanding me and then told me again, "I understand you. I told you well you were thinking back that I can't let you fully in."

"What do you mean fully in?"

"The others can't see you, but I can sneak you in."

"Really! That's wonderful!" I proclaimed. This day wasn't turning out that bad. I should know after all the worst days. No one could compare to those childhood memories...

"Remember how to do it?"

I nodded, I totally got this! This is a little too easy for me. But he doesn't need to know that. Not at all! I smiled his adorable smile and told him, "I'll be like a ninja!" I whispered to him in excited. Like a happy child doing something they shouldn't be doing. Which gave a cute expression from Ivan.

"I don't understand you at all!"

"In truth, no one does." I reassured him. The only one that understand me at all was-what am I doing? I need to think about now! And only now! How am I so sidetracked today! Maybe I'm putting this day into it's bad shape.

"Can you slide in now and then hide over there."

He lead me to the meeting room and showed me the hiding spot. Which was super smart in truth. I totally got this! "England" was sketching on a board for a moment and waited for the others. Though he didn't see Ivan and me peek in and went out.

"He knows about the plan to let you sort of in."

I smile grew super wide with my eyes lighting up and I drove in for a quick hug. "Thank you so much!" I cried out. Sending a few eyes over to us.

Ivan sighed and chuckled a little at my childish behavior. "Then lets do this!" He told me.

"Wait, I have to ask you one thing, how did you know all that?"

I smiled, "I've learned to protect myself. It's all I'm telling."

I then rushed into the room faster than you can tell me Awesome!


	6. Chapter 6-The Enemy

**Another chapter coming right up! I'll stop wasting time and either give a good reason to be late with this or be working on it! ^J^**

 **Chapter 6 - The Meeting's S** **ecrets**

I watched as everyone gathered into the meeting center more huge then the last one we were in for court. Which as suspicious... but nothing to be worried about right now. I planted a recorder for what I miss all along the room. Because I know meetings are chaotic and sometimes get nothing done. All the people I meet and saw came in, all of Russia's so claimed friends.

I watched as people came in and took there seats. Ludwig was on one end, and Alfred was on the other. Arthur sat next to some people I didn't know, and Francis sat next to Matthew, shooing people planning to sit on poor Matthew. Man! People must be very mean to him as well!

"Okay! So the reason that all of us are here is because..." the rest turned into gibberish of what Alfred was saying. And lots and lots of fighting. Which was super funny. Maybe it was best I wasn't allowed in, being me in a meeting would have ruined the fun and tried to keep order. But being outside listening in it's super funny! I watched everyone as they all had there own personal conflicts with each other. In my strange position but nice sense I can go out through the wall, I listened in as best as I could to each person. But the problem was each person was different. Francis and Arthur were fighting again. The one called China was claiming everyone else to be immature. Though to me calling others immature is immature as well. Matthew sat in his chair with a...polar bear? Awesome!

"My awesome senses are sensing someone thought awesome that wasn't me!" yelled out that one guy I owned earlier. I giggled again thinking that's what Russia had to deal with. Loud people with a sense of strange humor. Like Becky. Wow, she's very calm about this whole thing! Me going off and doing my own thing almost alone. Maybe I should text her.

"Hey B! How are you?"

"J, you should have called me."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember them? Well, they're back. And angry."

"How? Who supporting them!"

"Countries."

"Which ones! I can do something!"

"The ones that are trying to get you. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. But be careful about everyone. Don't trust them, not even your boyfriend."

Well, serious much? She must be fine if she can pull a joke in it as well. I hope. She's good at what she does. So I shouldn't worry.

"They're telling me that the leaders are coming to see me! Not all of them, but most of them! If you can do something, get into that!"

I smirked watching everyone that passes by, "I already am."

"Good luck." she texted in last. I changed the phone setting of texting into notes and took note of every person there. I gotten every country. I watched as some sirs walked in and talked to Francis and Matthew, both nodding at each other and got up. Bingo. I typed in the names of them and the country. Alfred looked at the others and yelled, "The hero is needed somewhere else!" And man! He takes the whole hero thing seriously! I overheard him saying it a million times with a fake smile-wait... a fake smile... I quickly typed all this in and went back. Russia nodded to the others and told them something. Arthur did as well. Strange...

I'll just say it's maybe the countries and not them exactly. Then lots of them left. India, Vietnam (And let me say she looks really cool!), Egypt, Finland, having a group of people look at him and Sweden leave. And lastly Greece left the arguing Turkey. I stared at all the countries leaving in disbelief. Another reason to not like them. Other then the ones I've meet...

China looked at them and forced himself to stay in his...her...his! His spot! (Oh my god, I really thought he was girl...) I noted all of this and turned off the phone. When coming into this, I thought I could do something, I see now that I was able to get something out of it. I knew all to well of what's going on now. There's not just a simple problems, they're planning a world war.

*Flash back* It's true now, we're at war with Germany...*back*

That's what he meant. Are they planning another World War? Didn't they know what happened to Prussia? This isn't good at all...

"Well, most of the problems left, lets try and get to work." Germany told everyone.

"I agree Germany." England told him. Russia looked back into the crowd, nodded, and went back into staring out the window. He looked so cute! Focus Jess! Becky depends on you at the moment!

I couldn't think right with the whole thought of everything going on. _They. They're coming._ Not just some random killer group or a assassination, it's _them_. The main ones ever sense The Roman Empire fell taking over in there own ways. But now there's only one of them. I had to handle one of the main one's when I was a child... I hate them. I'd kill everyone of them. The world wouldn't have wars, having people's lives ended. And countries destroyed...

I looked back into focusing on the meeting, but my eyes gazed at Russia and his comments. I stared at his simple smiles and nods. It was so... "Da! I think that Jessica was correct. Only you guys are dumb witted and always side with America, even if you know he's wrong..."

I giggled and sighed. Did he really think I was right? I mean he just said it but most likely only said that because I was here and he knew it. I read his face like everyone's here. Either he's trying to hide something or he's lying.

"I don't want to go to war with any of you. But they're dragging me into this..."

They! He-he knows-

"Well, zhat's good to know. zenze they're doing to zame here as vell."

They all know _them._ This is either really good for me, or really bad. I have to have control ever myself. Like Becky said. Don't trust them. Any of them. Or she was meaning they were _them!_ And that Ivan's...

"I think that this meeting is done." Italy told the boys ready to fight. Japan holding something close, it looks like a sword.

"I agree with Italy-san." Japan told the others standing up. Yup. It's hidden, but it's a samurai sword.

Gilbert (I did hear some things in here!) was right next to Ludwig (Germany) and China was next to Ivan (Russia). Luckily he didn't get out his weapon that he still won't tell me what it is, but the others went off Russia next to England. They talked for a moment and then Ivan looked over to me and smiled. I smiled sweetly back.

This is the strangest meeting I've been to. But then again, I'm not really in it. I found that most of the time I found myself either learning about all the other people themselves, or I was staring at Ivan. Man, am I turning into a creepy stalker? Focus on what they've given you Jess!

The meeting was no where to be done. But I heard a sound of Francis coming back telling of something. But not with the others. Only him. I timed each time Ivan looked back at me. Arthur didn't even look at me at all. So then even though this all was useful and interesting, I have recording information all around the room. With will download into the highly protected phone. Not even Becky (one of the world's best hackers) can get into!

So I slipped into the vent and crawled out into hall just outside of the meeting center. Where Francis was coming back for the meeting. I quickly rushed to the chair outside to the meeting room and placed out a book in front of me. Which is in truth my first book I made. "Running with the wind" Sense people wanting a record of me, I gave them a fake one. But it was nice to see people cared for me. I can picture that most people couldn't even handle my true background.

Francis walked over and soon saw me almost at an instant.

I acted as though I just saw his movement right now, though I've seen him a mile if not more away, and placed my book down. Asking the man, "Hello, where were you?"

"I don't remember you were here when I left the meeting!" He told me.

"I think I went to the bathroom, because I didn't see you come out as well. In fact, I don't remember anyone getting out. Did anyone else left? Like Ivan?" I asked the French man. Though I knew the answer already.

"Some others left as well with me. We had some argent manners at the moment. Still do in truth. But we'll all manage. We've done so before and will continue to do so."

"If it's not any problem or trouble with me asking, what do you guys do in truth? None of the others have told me."

I saw a sweat drop fall from his head "Not that I don't respect you **Mademoiselle** (My lady) but as much as I want to tell such a wonderful lady as yourself, I can't tell you."

"Oh, why?"

"Well, the business is huge and the others won't be pleased if I told you."

"Oh... okay. Thanks though. I just felt as though I was just being shut out. I guess that makes better sense then telling me nothing!" I smiled at the French man.

"But if you would like to call me for anything, here's my number." He winked at me and slipped a sheet of paper in my hand. I blushed again at the thought he might be thinking. Alfred was different, like he either wanted business, or to help me, or maybe, himself out.

I couldn't hide the blush crawling up into my face, "Th-thank you Francis."

He shrugged, "Anything for you my sweet~!" And walked back into the meeting. I stared in shock at the man as he passed by.

I'm taking Ivan's word for it, I will keep an eye on that one. As well as the others. But I understand what he meant now.

But I did get one thing that he didn't notice. He pulled out something out of his pockets and I caught eye of his sheet of notes to do. "hire the power cores" and scratched out words. The power cores. I know them. Stupid idiots getting in the way of everything. And the only ones... that... can force...

How come I didn't see it before! Someone hired them to get Becky and me to do what they want them to do! And now Francis wants them to do something as well! I waited until no one was in the hall and rushed back into the vents again and went back into the meeting. Which was soon coming into an end. Hey, now that I'm seeing everyone and remembering everyone from before, I think that they all looked like the Hetalia characters...

"I think that this meeting is done once again." Ivan answered Alfred standing up to give a good figure of who's boss!

"Um, sure. This hero is needed somewhere else as well. Not here with you guys, sense we're not getting anything done."

"I agree with Russia and America. We should simply end this by now."

"And just as I get back!" Francis complained, (I want to say whine, but I know you guys will ask him if he wants cheese with it :3)

Once they've given the word, everyone scattered off out of the room. Or stayed in the room, talking with others. Ivan gave the word after everyone left the room that it was safe for me to come out.

"That was a fun time! You guys are silly in this meeting!"

"Silly?" Ivan asked.

"I wasn't!" Arthur proclaimed.

"You were when you were fighting with France!" I chirped.

"Why I never-!"

Ivan giggled for a moment and quickly stopped himself from being over heard by Arthur. But it was too late for he gave him a death glare, which Ivan wasn't afraid of at all.

"So I send you back to your room da?"

"If it may surprise you Ivan, I have a meeting with her right now," Arthur told him while fixing his jacket.

Oh yeah, heh. I remember that. And that wish thing going on in this brain...

"Oh yeah, the meeting starts in 19:00 21:00. And now it's 19:00. In truth I didn't think that this meeting would take so long! Remember me telling you about it?" I told Ivan.

"Yeah, I remember now. What is it about?"

I took a breathe and tried to remember what Arthur told him earlier before the meeting. We only told him about the meeting. Okay, I have this under control.

"The meeting is about an issue I have with my system."

"You're a doctor?" Ivan asked Arthur.

"Mental issues," I told him.

"You're not ill in the head."

"I don't show it." I told him shrugging with a sweet smile.

He simply gave me a sad face and turned to Arthur hoping to shake off what I told him. "What issues did she tell you about?"

"I haven't told him anything yet," I backed up Arthur. This is my white lie, not his. I feel so sorry for picking sides and not telling him the truth. But then again I don't know how he would handle it.

"Y-yes. I simply have gotten a message of a girl with an issue asking for help."

"How did you out of everyone get the call?"

"I have given ads to help out the community," Arthur told the cute Russian.

"Da, I understand..."

"So should I take her with me?"

"Don't do anything harmful to her understand?"

"I understand."

"Good, but would you like me to come with?"

"I believe that would not be wise. It's hard to give full truth with friends around," Arthur told him.

I looked at Arthur in surprise. What on earth does he mean? Honesty is to fullness given to friends! Unless it's to protect them or another friend. Oh, I get what Arthur means now...

"They say that people protect their friends and not tell them somethings. That's why I didn't ask you to come. I was about to ask myself if you could come, but he said I couldn't bring you or anyone for that reason." I lied. I wasn't thinking about him, I was in fear seeking for hope somewhere. And I also seem to just think of him at the time a guide. Now we're friends!

"That's a nice thought! Still, be nice to her. If she tells me one thing..."

"I understand. Come dear!"

I didn't take his hand and walked towards the door. Ivan seemed proud of me and smiled behind the two of us walking out.

"Where's your place? Do I need to get us a meeting room?"

"No! No... I have something else. This is a magic question after all!"

"Really? Even in Russia?" I asked him.

"In every country." He lead me into a field and walked right up to a tree. He chanted and the tree started to turn. I took a step back in shock. What was he doing! Trying to get us _killed!_

He continued chanted and I started to realize that the tree was splitting in two pieces like in the movies twisted by it's roots.

"Whoa..." I commented on the work of art.

"Come dear, I don't think you're familiar with the world of magic."

I shook my head no and walked over to the man. "Spell?"

"Yes, a spell."

"Does the Harry Potter ones work?"

"If you have the wand."

"Cool..." I told him as I went into the tree, and soon saw a lot of stairs. And I mean, a lot. "Well, lets get started!" I told him skipping down the long stair chase.

I overheard him sigh and follow me. Then I heard, "Americans..."


	7. Chapter 7 Into Wonderlandnot

**Hello again! Sorry again, I've been REALLY busy! And I've also have been with one friend or another if not working...**

 **Also Kimi, it seems that you are the only one helping me continue with this story right now, other than mystical apple pie, but I knew her in real life BEFORE Fanfiction, and so I'm going OOC on one of your characters you've shown me! ^J^ (don't kill me Mei, I love you!)**

* * *

 **Into the Wonderland of Magic**

I rushed down and down and down as fast as I could. Man! I still can't see the bottom! These are REALLY long stair cases! Put even with my calmed speed I still continued. Soon to a walk. Man! English men must REALLY love walking! I STILL can't see the bottom!

Soon I couldn't take it anymore, after 10 miles worth of stair case, I turned the opposite way and plopped into the stairs which weren't comfortable...

"You've never seen an enchanted stair cases before?"

"You mean these will go on forever!"

"That depends on which way you go in!" The barely visible man yelled down to me. Most likely thinking that I'm a ridiculous girl...

"Then how DO you go in?"

"The one way people fear!"

Huh? That doesn't make any sense! Well, it didn't until I saw him step off the stair way and start to fall down, gathering speed. Then as I stared at him in shock of what he was doing quickly passed me.

"And they say AMERICANS are crazy!" I yelled to him.

"You are!"

"Fine, stupid show off..." I mumbled to myself as I got up and dusted myself from all the dirt off.

"I heard that!" The man yelled, voice getting softer as he continues to fall down the hole.

I stared down at the unsee-able end, then sighed. No, I wasn't afraid of heights. I've jumped down high lengths before, just this one seems to have no ending. Where the ones I've jumped from I at least know where I'm going and know the landing will be there.

So to help myself out, I sang a little of some else's song. Called White Rabbit, "You're magic, white rabbit, has left it's writing on the wall. And we follow, like Alice, and just keep diving down the HOLE!" I yelled as I jumped out into the middle letting myself fall same as Arthur. And now thinking of it, so far it's been quite a bit like an Alice story. Only a British man instead of the rabbit, I know of that's helping me, and I'm not Alice at all. I don't even look like one!

"That's a strange way to think it dear." I heard Arthur's voice getting closer.

"Arthur! You're mad!"

"No, I'm quite happy sense I get to come back here!"

"That's not what I meant!" I yelled at him, finding myself fall much faster than I wish, catching up to him, I can even see him perfectly! Calm and collective, he even was simply checking off something in his writing pad. "How are you calm in all of this!"

"Because I've done it a million times by now! It's your first time!"

"AAAAH!" I yelled as I soon saw floating things all around.

"Well, ms. magical, the case either seems to like you a lot. Or hate your guts."

"What do you mean!"

"One fact proven, you have a lot of magic in you. But I can't tell you the cases feelings about you. Not until we reach the furniture."

"IT'S STILL GOING! I AM IN WONDERLAND!"

"If you say so. I'll tell you it's REAL name once we land. Hopefully it's nice for you."

"Can't you talk to the case? Please?"

"No, she's judging you. I can't tell her anything."

"Oh, great, just great...-OW!" I run into a table sideways. Starting to here Arthur mumble things as I either land nicely on an object, or crash hard into an object.

After as much beating up of furniture, memories flooded back. Which then made me start to cry. "P-please! I beg you! Stop it! It-it-it..." I couldn't say the words with Arthur not hitting one object staring at how I'm either hurt or comforted mumbling. I'd beg the case to stop, but I know it won't be worth it.

"Say it, he's safe." I heard a calming voice.

"No! I can't!" I cry as tears shamefully spill from my eyes as they puffed up and my throat caught up by all the horror and pain.

"Say. the. words." the voice told me again, stern yet soft at the same time.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, either it's my memories you want and I can't say them, or I have no clue!"

"It's fine, say the words." I lastly heard from her.

Then another voice came in telling me what they want me to hear. "You don't have to tell any of your dark secrets, just tell of your sorrow."

I hesitated as we continued to fall down, now not hitting anything. Just like Arthur.

"Jessica, dear, It'll keep going until she gets what she wants. I think you should simply do it. It's always the lightest ones. Trust me, I went through it was well."

I took a breathe calming myself. Then forced myself even with my choked up voice, "I'm in pain, and fear... everything that moves secretly provokes me...I-I don't want to tell anymore!-"

"You can do it, It's now just one simple verse. You sang it."

"Jessica..."

"I-I have to sing it."

"They take it in any form. But I'd don't want the others waiting to long..."

" _It chills me to the bone thinking how I went through, all those cursed things that you made me, do. Now I'm strooong, better than you think. Now I'm strooong, and now I can breathe! Now I'm strooong! And you won't take from me_." I sang in a soothing pattern.

"Amazing, you must be the singer as well."

I blushed loving how these people seem to have no idea about me. "I am! I'm all the ones you've most likely have seen!"

Then I saw the ground below us, with a fancy chair, and a huge bed.

"It's of our worst nightmares..." He told me. Sending my face pale in shock. How does a simple case KNOW someone?

"So a chair is your worst nightmare?"

"It's the size and the manner... she's smart to hide it for the person, where only they would know of what it means."

I nodded as he went into sitting position and landed. I curled into a ball as I did long ago.

Which I safely land on as well. "So, what's so terrible about you're past?" Arthur blurted out erasing me from the memories flooding my head.

"How did you know that I had a not so good past?"

"Not so good? By how she treated you up there in the memory part, she did so in the lightest matter, as though you may break. And did so in the nicest manner. She doesn't do that for even the normally marked terrible. You had something horrible and inhuman happen to you."

I stared at the man in shock, he got all of that just by my falling? What else did he get! Wait, he was mumbling just as I hit each object, The case was telling a story...

"Oh, I'll give up the paper of what she told me and you as we came down. Come on in then."

"Wait, she records it?"

"Yep! She keeps record of everything!" He chirped.

Which made me fall into a defeat stage, "E-everything?"

"I know, it's strange. But you'll get use to it. It took me a long well to get use to that fact. Come on along now dear!" He told me as he stood up from the chair and offered me a hand from the bed with nothing on it.

"So, if you don't mind me asking you, why _do_ fear a bed?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." I bluntly stated to the man in coldness. You _don't_ ask me about any of that stuff...

"It's alright, I understand. I won't push you at all. Though I will need to know of every magic related item that has happened in your life if you want my help."

I nod, understanding what he's saying. Just wishing to hold it in my heart of _all_ of them.

"Which door do you think is the one?" Arthur asked me.

"What, do you not know?"

"I do, she just asked me for the last test. Something even I've never had to handle, so you must be special somehow..."

"Okay, I'll see." I looked at all my options around me.

Then I soon saw another figure come out of nowhere. Smiling at me, it was of a man. He looked a lot like those two Italian boys from before...

"It's Roman. Now, study the doors." The man told me. I stared a little more before doing what he asks.

"Jessica? Are you alright?" Arthur cut off my thinking. He looked over at Roman and back to me. "You look like someone else is in the room as well..."

"N-no, it's nothing I suppose..."

"Here's my riddle, Sense I can only leave by the way I've come to see my loved ones, to hide away from it all is the smallest one, but the larger you are willing to accept your fate, you go to the unique one." Then he left out the way that we came into the circled room.

"So, is there more rooms to go through after this? Or just this room?"

"Just this one, Don't worry."

"Okay..." I muttered out loud.

He left the way we came in. So that means to see his loved ones. To hide away? Or to accept your fate...

"Take as much time as needed. here there's no time!" He chirped.

"Thank you Arthur..." I sincerely told him, then went back to work.

I didn't understand what the riddle meant! They all look unique! But at least that that super small one that you have to crawl through isn't the one. So it's not wonderland at all...

"The one's that's different..." I mumbled out loud.

"How do know-"

"This one, it's this one." I placing my hand on the door. Out of all the other ones this one is made out of root, even though it's hard to tell by the human eye, and also the door simply has a, vibe, in it. I'm certain this is the one.

"Alright, let's see if you're right." England stated. I saw the look on his face of awe, meaning I was right.

Arthur door opened and flooded colors of all kinds into my eyes. Forcing me to cover them.

"You're right! Welcome to the Magical Garden! You called it Wonderland, but it's the last of the Crystals. True name. Belongs to a dear friend of mine!"

"How dear?"

" _Very_ dear."

"Okay, cool! Wait! Will they be okay if we come in?"

"She'll be fine! She's a doll!"

I smile and nod, "If you say so!" I told him and modestly walked in. Arthur being a gentle man and waiting for me.

"You can look around, don't touch anything though. Okay? I'll be off to find Mei..."

"Mei? Is she the fairy?"

"Yes! She's a wonderful fairy and a dear host!"

I nodded, "That's amazing!"

"Now, don't go too far into the forest!"

"I won't!" I yelled to him as he went off on the search of Mei. I studied the beautiful flowers and stared in awe of the creatures and plants all around...

After staring at the beautiful decor full of magic and mystical creatures, I wasn't watching were I was going and ran into something... or someone.

"H-Hey! What are YOU doing here!" The girl yelled at me. I stared at her beauty. With hair flowing down to her legs, with the look of orange-ish-golden flare. Her eyes filled with frustration and anger at the moment were of a pointed texture with the color of aqua green, almost similar to Becky's but her's are aqua blue. With the look of a seventeen year old but I'm not so sure about that. And it wasn't a normal human, but a fairy, and most likely Mei that Arthur was trying to find. "You things shouldn't BE here!" She proclaimed at me.

"I'm SO sorry! I just came down here with-"

"Sorry Mei, this is my first person I'm helping, remember what I told you about our late tea party?"

"Yeah, but that's not a human! Nor should she BE in this place!"

"What? I'm a human! That's... kinda mean of you to say..." I said in truth. I shy-ed a bit and held my arm.

"Oh, she's THAT kind, sorry about all that rude behavior... I guess I should think before I speak..." She softened herself.

Well, that was a quick change of her. "I-it's fine... sorry to come into your garden without permission..."

"Any friend of Eng-Arthur is a friend of mine." She smiled sweetly at me.

I smiled at the two and noticed Arthur's quick blush behind Mei. A smile crawled on my face. I bet she also is into him, due to the sudden behavior I was given. "Th-thank you Mei."

"It's no problem at all! If you need help with anything, I here for you! Here, I'll show you two a good spot for a meeting place."

"Thank you very much Mei, and I'm super sorry again, I should've looked at where I was going..."

She rolled her eyes and told me, "It's fine! No harm was done! Oh! By the way, what's your name? Sense you already caught on to mine..."

"My name is Jessica. Jessica A. Dareon."

"Nice name, my full name is Mei Silverwood. At your service!"

"That's not needed, I get too much help as it is, but thank you Mei!"

"You're welcome Jess!" She told me as we entered the room for our talk of problems. "Oh! Would you two like some tea? How do you like it Jess?"

"With two spoons of sugar, please." then I hummed the rest of Mary Poppins song in my head.

"And I know how you like your's already. I be back!" Sang Mei. She turned into a small figure and zoomed off in a certain direction. My eyes had to a just to her normal human form that I meet her in, into a tiny fairy!

"She's a fairy Jess, most fairies have the ability to change there size as they wish."

I nodded as I watched Mei fly off. She was one of the most beautiful beings I have ever seen.

We fully went into the room and I sat down at one seat of the circled table. With four chairs around it. Taking two of the seats.

"Well! Mei must really like you!" Arthur cheered.

"What do you mean?"

"She only serves tea for those she likes! And for it to be so sudden as well! She must really like you!"

I nodded and smile, it's good to make some friends, and she didn't fan-girl over my name, another bonus for me. "Please, now she making tea, tell me about what problems you're having."

I took a breathe to calm myself, and told him, "Well, at first as I was coming to here in Russia I went about what I normally deal with as a popular person, then all of the sudden, everyone went back into doing there own thing, almost ignoring me. None of them, even the ones that barely talked to me, knew who I was. It was strange..."

"What did you do before that happened? Both physically and mentally?"

"Physically, I sang a song for everyone on the plane that I barely made, then I thought after I caught so much attention, that I wished no one knew who I was... then..."

"Your wish was granted though you didn't think it'd happen..." Arthur finished me off looking off and studying my words.

"Yes, that's what happened!"

"Did anything else happened like that before?"

I thought hard then remembered a few things long ago that were strange, but it happened so smoothly I didn't think of it anything else other then pure luck.

"Anything?"

I thought if I should tell such a tale to him, the one most dear to my heart. My darkest memory. He seemed like a nice enough man, but I don't feel the need to tell him such a tale. And I fear what he may do with it, being what he is...

"A few things, but so simple I didn't even think about it."

"That's how magic works most of the time dear."

"I understand that now. Once I was as a child playing with a...dear friend of mine. And then when I came back late and I had a strict babysitter. Though he didn't even notice that I was late even though he knows the exact time without even looking at a clock."

"That sounds like a remarkable man!"

"Heh, that was pretty cool..." I mumbled. Lies, it was a lie, not the time part though. "And another time when I was in deep trouble, like huge trouble and had nothing I could to to stop the situation, something out of the blue happened to the ones causing the problem, allowing me to flee."

"Hmm. Like what?"

" I wished them blind and that they didn't know where I was, and they ran into things blinding there eyes once they should've gotten me."

"I see now, anything else?"

"One time, I wished for a friend, for a chance at life to change and leave the old me in the past. Though it still haunts me still, I gotten my friend, and she changed my life forever." I smiled at Arthur.

"Becky, the one you talked about."

"Yes, her. Wait, I didn't say anything about her!" I told him, "What are you doing?" I asked him in fury. What magic is he using to know this kind of thing!?

"I didn't know that you were my client, but Alfred, a friend of mine sort of, is a huge fan of you. And showed me through the internet, as always, you and the popularity you hold."

"Oh, sorry for snapping at you! It just seems that no one here knows me at all and it's a change. A huge change from what I deal with..."

"I understand, I too have to change my ways quite a bit more then I like to admit."

I looked at the man in question, what does he mean by that? "I think Mei told me once about someone with the ability to wish and have them granted... It's in one of these books." He told me getting up from his seat to some shelves. Then I thought about the man from earlier. Roman... what a strange name...

"Anything else you'd like to tell me?" the English man told, "And I would also like to hear the piece of the song you gave to the people before they forgot you on the planet."

I do have more that has happened, though I'm not telling him. So I simply told him, "No, that's all the strange activity. but I'll sing the song."

"Write it down as well please..."

"O-okay." I told the man.

I then simply wrote down the words, _"~Think of all the world in your fingertips, think of all the things to say with you lips. And think of all the things you're holding back. 'Cause those things will come at you and attack. Oh, stay strong you have a lot ahead of you. Think of all the things that you could do. Look at all the world you see. And think about how you just could be, the one to stop the war. The one the world is looking for.~"_

I didn't know how this would help him in any why, shape, or form. But if he asked for it, then I'll give it. Then I remember the next few verses and smiled. Adding, _"_ _I didn't sing this, but this was the last part to the song I was meant to sing. ~So rise up from the rest of the world little one, because you know you're strong. Put heart were it belongs, and sing the truth of your song!~"_

"Are you sure you want me to sing it?"

"The words that seem to be broken out longer or shorter may add to the stress of the magic."

I nodded, not understanding a single word he's saying to me. But went along with it.

"Hey guys! I got the tea!" Mei almost sang as she came in before I was about to start singing. It'll be okay if he doesn't hear right?

"Nice to see you again Mei, beautiful as always." England told her.

"Th-thank you Arthur," she told him with a light blush and a smile that fitted so perfectly with her. Why could that be the face I met into?

"Well, I think I would like to know a little more about you Jessica!" She cheerfully told me as she took one of the another chairs.

"Well, I'm a very popular figure."

"I'm not really from your world though. I've just heard about you!"

I gave her a huge smile and explained myself. Loving the thought that I don't go up to a stranger and then suddenly they start naming all these personal things about me.

Arthur took notes of what I was saying as Mei listened in with a full intent of getting as much out of it as possible. Most likely to try and help Arthur out with my case. That sweet girl! (that's right, I'm calling her sweet!)

After I finished explaining myself Mei and Arthur were in a state of shock, and I didn't even tell them the bad stuff.

"I'm so sorry about all of that Jessica!" Mei told me holding my hand.

"It's fine, Mei. It's not really that big deal..."

"No, I have had a traumatizing childhood, and I understand what heartache that gives."

I looked at her with curiosity. I told them of how loneliness of being at school and the separation of my family. And all the things in between not about "the babysitter".

"I think the most shocking thing that happened was when my friend was shoot."

"What!" Mei cried out.

"Yeah, she was a stubborn girl but nice and always tried to help me out in her own way."

"How did she get shot? If you don't mind asking," Arthur asked of me, "This isn't something you've told me before."

"I remember her walking... then...th-then..." I tired my best to answer.

"It's fine. You don't have to answer." Arthur told me. With the look of worry that he brought up such a touchy thing to me.

"Thank you." I told them, taking my hands off the table and forming them together as I rub them together. "Hey Mei, Arthur, what's your stories?" I asked them with curiosity. They seemed very interesting! And I love hearing people's stories, and well, also fairies!

"Arthur?" Mei turned over to look at him.

"She's fine, should I or you?"

"I'll go first." She told him and sighed. "When I was a little fairy girl, I had a mom, dad, and a big sister. We were high in our status. And it made my spoiled. But soon... people came and destroyed my home and the land. Killing all the fairies. Mom and Dad stayed, saying to buy us time and left us flying off praying and hoping that we'd both make it out.

'Then we first in the house ran in a human form, being faster on the ground. Then we went to a window and fled in our tiny fairy form. Then... my big sister guided me out and told me to keep going, I picked up my speed and didn't turn back; I was a little one after all. But after pushing myself forward with flying I found that my sister wasn't behind me. I panicked, but didn't go back. I pushed forward hoping that she was doing the same and simpy got ahead of me, but I never found her. And I went on my own trying to make with what I had. Then a girl with a strange manner but really nice and sweet found me and took care of me.

'And all of it was a fire, but people came in as well. I'm sure of it."

"And I don't doubt you one bit." I told her, understand how cruel people are sometimes when you meet the wrong people.

She smiled with a tear rolling down her face, "Why, do you seem so trustworthy?"

"Maybe it's because I've never let anyone other then myself down." I told her.

She smiled and wiped away the tear from her eye. "Well, thank you for listening, I think I've only told Arthur, my friend I told you about, and now you."

I smiled and hugged her, "I'm glad you trust me Mei. I really want to become good friends."

"Baka..." She mummer-ed.

I giggled, knowing what she fulling means by this. We'll be wonderful friends.

"It's also wonderful to meet you as well Arthur."

"Like wise."

"I-I think I have to go now to a meeting. Being the last of my kind of fairy... see ya Arthur! Jessica!" She told us and went into a tiny fairy and went off.

"Bye Mei!" I told her as I waved.

"Good bye my love!" Arthur told her. I smiled thinking of shipping them hardcore. Then went off out of the garden and out of the tree. Which thankfully showed an elevator.

We went in theT elevator and waited, then Arthur turned to me, "Jessica? I don't know that many girls, but I was wondering what do girls see in men?"

"Are you into Mei?"

"I-I'd never try to think... okay yes. I'm madly in love with her. And you seem to know a lot of things on the subject. Could you help me out?"

I rolled my eyes knowing all along this was the case and told him all that I knew, "All I have to say is, be yourself, and treat her like an angel. If she likes you, then step up. But if not, then simply be friends. It's not that stressful as people make it out to be." I told him patting his back.

"Thank you dear." He told me as the elevator went into a full stop. Sending us to the top of the tree were we came in from.

"The papers right there." Arthur told me. As an old styled piece of paper came out and I took it. Oh, the paper that recorded me. Yeah...

"We need to book another quick meet up again. I didn't get all that I needed and still can't fully help you yet. But I will study what you've given and see if anything matches up. Understand?"

"Yes, thank you very much Arthur. You truly are a true gentleman."

"Thank you. Now I must be off. I'll call you for which tree to go to in order to go back and talk."

"Okay, good bye Arthur!" I told him as I left the tree spot and walked over to my hotel, as it was getting late.

"Good bye." He told me and went off in another direction.

From all of that, I need sleep now...

* * *

 **Ta-da! I know there's most likely not a lot of you following in on this story, but if you've still have given faith in me, please review! I'll see all of them and take what offers you have! Well, if it fits in with the story... love you all! ^J^ (I will make this face in EVERY chapter!)**


	8. Chapter 8-The change of Light

Okay, school has started, and I'm-a die. TT^TT Though I love that flag room-uh... lunch room. Yeah that...but I'll try to actually work on this and give it to you guys! I'm SUPER glad to see people reading this! And I'm sorry again with just HOW LONG this is taking! I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy with little I worked with!

The Mix up

Mei's POV

By the love of all things known! This-! This girl! I swear something huge is up! And they didn't DARE tell me one thing about it! I'm part of the council too!

After having Arthur and Jess leave, I rushed over to the center. I told my friend about it and told her where it was, but she's not allowed to come in unless she has permission. Even I don't dare break that stupid rule. Though she keeps saying that I'm part of a "fairy mafia". That Baka...

But the question REALLY running through my mind was, 'How did she break me?' I know I have did my best to act all "Miss perfect" to say in words since Arthur wanted me to be "kind" to them. But, I've never SANG before... or acted so child-like it's creepy.

But I rushed over to the meeting room to see all of those dumb-butts that have never left that room of the table.

"OKAY! What is going on that you've not told me about!"

"Mei Silverwood, this is not part of your problem..."

"It is! That's my original world! You fools wouldn't be able to see that now though!"

"Fine, we'll let you in on what we know... The system choose another one."

I stared at the old fairies as though they were mad men. Shocked showing clearly through my eyes from their choice of words."Wh...what? That's IMPOSSIBLE! And you've told me that the whole system thing was a MYTH!" I yelled at them, furious as to how they could do such a thing! I am the last of my kind! I am a freaking princess of my kind too! I have the dumb old blood to have control!

"The system hides itself for a million years. We've never thought that it was real at all either."

"Didn't think to ask those three 'Holy Fairies'? Or Aimi at least?" I told them with a hand covering my face from there stupidity.

"Aimi Akemi? She's still paranoid. She's of no use, and she only speaks to you!" One of the leading ones yelled to me.

I smirked, "Simple, let me talk to her! She's a sweet one anyway, unlike any of you!"

They rolled their eyes, "And if you come in contact with her, this new one the system thinks is the next one, then either kill her, or get as much as you possibly can from her!"

I stared at them with a "really?" face. They were the WORST idiots I've met! And I have to handle a bunch of crazy people! Humans are better then these fairies. And that's saying something being a fairy myself!

"Fine, bring the girl in." Another leading person told one of the guarding fairies, nodding and going off.

I sat down in my seat and tapped on the table. It's been awhile since I've seen her, and she's a really sweet thing! Just broken is all. I show my rare soft side with her and a few others...

They dragged the poor girl in, as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Wishing for no one to touch her. She only is okay with me touching her. Even though we're both different princesses from different types of Fairies. She was the butterfly fairy. The last too. But her name given from her people and parents, Aimi Akemi, means "love beauty" and "bright beauty". And a beauty she is. With the same styled hair as me falling down to even the ground, the black silk of it covering her face as she shook still paranoid of the events of her people and herself.

I think she likes me only because we're on the same boat, and she keeps calling me "Imōto". Meaning if you dummies don't know what that means is "Little sister".

I gave my soft smile that only a few have even known of and walked carefully over to the poor girl. As she shook in her body with fear of everything consuming her. "Hey Aimi!" I cheered, trying my best to not yell at the others for keeping her in such a poor and sickening state. And also just trying to be nice to the princess that was once a innocent and wonderful friend...

She looked up to me in shock still shaking. Huh, she normally stops once she sees me. I placed a hand awkwardly on her shoulder. If you couldn't tell by now, I'm not really one of those girls with a skip in each step or a song in each word. Like I strangely did earlier. But only a few in this world made me smile. Jess has the same gift, but her magic of happiness and love is pushed out onto others... making me in my already trying state to SOMEHOW be like a mixture of that energetic girl and a soft-happy-timid one. But it must only be her magic.

"H-Hello Imōto! D-Did you find twin sister?"

I shook my head, knowing she's talking about my big sister, and once her best friend in the system. "No, not yet. We're still looking, don't you worry."

She forced a small smile on her face and attacked me into a huge hug. As she trembled again and started to cry... wtf?

"L-Little sister, Imōto, the new one is here! It's different! It'll be big!"

"Sh-shh... It's okay..."

"No it's not just big sister, it won't be a simple world at war, but WORLD'S. Maybe even fighting each other..."

"Sister, what do you mean?" I pleaded, not understanding her at all as she quickens her speed, just as she does whenever she's scared out of her wits. But she freaking out, badly.

"What's going to happen?"

"Dead, no longer there. She's a troublemaker sister... Mei... she has a good heart and wishes well, but a troublemaker. Mei... I'm scared..." She cried to me with tears all over her face. And in the middle of her talking she stopped, but started back up again. Looking me straight in the eyes."

"It-it's okay, we'll be fine..."

"We'll be. They..." She looked off to the others in the court, "They won't."

They looked at each other in worry.

"She's more powerful than all the other ones put together. Don't control her, befriend her. You're already doing a good job Mei, that's why you'll make it..." she told me with a smile. I smiled back, I always loved seeing her rare moments of a smile...

"Will you make it?" I asked her just thinking about it.

"Only... if I... if I... you-you happy magic! I can't think straight!" Crap.

"I-I can back away-"

"NO! Stay. Get England in. We-we're close. She's the key. I can see it all now!"

"Huh? Did you just say-"

"Mei, listen CAREFULLY." She pulled me into her attention, gripping my arms and almost threatening to cause them to bleed. She always did have a really strong grip...

"When you hear gunshots. Go towards it, no matter what your instincts tell you. And-and side with her. You'll be a strong brick to everything... everything... you'll be one of the saviors..." She almost cheered. WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS WOMAN TALKING ABOUT!

"O-Okay. I will," I took the order.

She sighed and leaned on me, "Thank you... I will be fine now... I will be fine..."

I sighed as well, feeling strange still to all this attention and her grip. I could tell that she wasn't a normal human...well, I knew that before! I just didn't know HOW big this was. What is Jessica?

Becky's POV

15 minutes... that's all I have at the moment... but that's not something you should get into okay?

All you need to know right now is that I'm strapped to a chair and have been waiting for all those worthless people to come in for about over 5 hours now... I sure hope that Jessica is having a much better time than me…

But hey! Look on the bright side! At least I'm not on a chair tied up to a rope lowering down into a pit of acid! That's a wonderful plus!

But then soon afterwards as I've been trying to talk the ones reading to get all the things so that they can understand what I'm saying and explain some other things that I know about some men rudely come into the picture. (SHE KNOWS!)

"Hello gentle men that have not been acting as such things."

"Hello killer, that should been hanged."

I smirked and leaned back into my chair. "Oh really? Then why am I not dead?"

"Because we need you for something else."

"So you claim me a dirty person for the things I do, then say that you'll need me for your dirty work... wow, such a shame~!" I sighed at the strangely stupid men and leaned back in my chair even with the situation I am in. Though as I've told you I've had worse. And they're just trying to brake me is all~! They wouldn't hurt a girl even if she's done some nasty things! But the thought of them so nice to an awful person made me hurl. I mean, treat others the way you want to be treated right? So all those that have done wrong deserve punishment, if they can make it happen that is...

"We're NOT having you kill anyone if THAT'S what you're thinking. Nor stealing nor any of that crime you've committed."

"Fine, then what on earth are you doing with one asking them not to do the things they're made for?"

Some of the men tightened at my choose of words, knowing all too well that I fear not of death. Or any type of torture, for I've seen them all... well other than losing Jessica. She's my only weak spot. But unlike most others I have faith in her, and she's a strong girl. I know with the freedom I've given her that she'll be fine.

"Look at us when we're talking to you!"

"Hm? I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"You won't understand with how small and useless your minds are! If you can't do what you're meant to do, protect your people, then what are you to think I should care?"

"It's not as easy as you think!"

"You have minds of your own, you don't need babysitters over your watch!"

"Only we didn't decide that."

"You have let the people you govern be pushed over by leaders in a strange and complicated system! One that they don't even know about! What leader granted the life span you men have and not use it to make what everyone wants? Or at least most of us? World Peace!"

"Do you not care for World Peace?"

"Now, why should I answer such a personal question~!" I purred to them.

They have stiffened by my choice of words. And it sure was interesting to see what faces they have made up! Each one showing themselves they're personalities without even thinking about it. And I think that either they're strange fascination with women or don't even think of such thoughts. Shocked and embarrassed. I loved this. I felt as though I have already cracked them and have seen what they are outside of this system and inside of it. The thought of victory as sweet on my tongue.

"Now, now, let's not get side-tracked here~! We're on business after all! And I think that I should help myself into what's going on!"

One of the men mumbled out something as though a... curse?

"You'll be under our watch. You can have others join in if needed to get the job done we need. But... it will need a nice meeting place. Not here. It's too dangerous here."

"I perfectly understand. After all, this room looks to be as though it should belong in a local building, with many, and MANY people~"

"How on earth do you catch a strong detail with such little setting and light in front of you?"

"tsk, tsk, tsk~! You're messing with some impossible meanings~! I'd stay away from my skills if I were you. It's just better to get the needed jobs done in order to go on with life with no one understanding one single truth hinted and told clear as day many; many lies. After all, that seems to be what you're best at now... Once great and powerful men turn into... this..."

"So, you're saying that we are powerful?"

"No, I'm pitying you for you sudden change in action from men to rats!" I yelled at them. Soon going back into my relaxed state. 5 minutes... not good. Not good at all.

"So, should I return to my place to my new place you'll be holding me in for before going on your mission?"

"Yes, that would be best. And don't try any funny business. We will find you and end your line of work."

"Well then, I just we'll just have to talk about the money and job. But otherwise, please untie me from this weak hostage action~!"

"You already know how to get out. There's a reason we've left it to the rope."

"Rude men." I told them as I easily slipped out of the trying hope to keep me in place. I don't know how people just don't know how to learn these simple things needed to know for protection! I think they're not teaching people how to do things right any more...

"We'll make sure that you return to your place and then come back."

"Of course! This is business after all! I wouldn't think of walking away from it!" I sternly told them hoping my change of voice will get it through their heads. They were strong smart men, but now they've been covered in this thick sheet of government that has changed from a free thought of life, to this.

I hate men like them. After all, they've destroyed my little Jessica time and time again. I'm simply waiting for the day to get rid of them and the organization that has taken over the whole world for a long time now.

Then the french looking man had to leave us to go back to something. I think that they pulled themselves out of a meeting to see me! Aw~! That's so sweet of them!

"Go ahead. We're looking over the whole place. So don't think anything fishy."

"Again, I say that I won't. I don't like backstabbers on missions and jobs. And so I am not one. But it's what people seem to fear from me as well as many other things~!"

"Shut up and get your things."

"Thank you for getting me to my place. And foolishly letting me has a view of the building that I was in." Sadly though, I knew the halls. With so many men around me it gave a short view of everyone there. And that's where that french man chipped off from.

"We know you know the world like the back of your hand. And you seem to know much more than what you should know. So it'll be of no use to do such a silly thing."

Well, at least one of them catch on quickly!

"Besides, the hero is always nice to a lady."

"You shouldn't. You don't know their background or what they do fully~!" And those last words I rushed a calm speed up to my hotel room.

Once I know that no men are watching my room I quickly rush out for my medicine. I. need. my. medicine.

Now, I know what you're thinking, SHE'S ON DRUGS! OH NO! But in truth, I have a…. special system. Or something bad will happen. And this is my only thing that allows me to stay normal and so calm all the time. And it stops a huge amount of killings for no reason. Please don't ask about that…

Once it hit the second. I felt the pain rush to my head. "S-" I took the pills and a good sip of some Vodka I ordered from here. Hey! They're big here on there vodka! So why not? Well, at least Jessica is not here, or she'd freak out over me…

But that is not important at the moment. I sighed as all the pain and my kicking in side effects of what I am was pushed back. And now I have a nice month of walking among people as one of them.

But now that I have done my important deed. Now I need to pack and go out into my personal enemy territory. Any ally of… that country is an enemy of mine. But no matter. I have business with them. And so I should go back and get it done.

I then rechecked my messages to Jess.

"Hey B! How are you?"

"J, you should have called me."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember them? Well, they're back. And angry."

"How? Who supporting them!"

"Countries."

"Which ones! I can do something!"

"The ones that are trying to get you. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. But be careful about everyone. Don't trust them, not even your boyfriend."

"They're telling me that the leaders are coming to see me! Not all of them, but most of them! If you can do something, get into that!"

I smirked watching everyone that passes by, "I already am."

"Good luck."

I smiled, she must be okay. She looks as though she's fine. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't though.

And so I typed back. "I'm safe for now. But don't talk to me or anything for a while. We'll meet up again on that one day. Remember? I hope you're okay. Be careful sweetie~!"

Soon enough I was placing everything away into the suitcases sense I opened them from last night. That's a huge waste of time. I should have known that something was up.

But, that's not of importance now. What done is done. Like everything that has ever happened. Though it's still having to cover it all up. Coming back everyday…

"Come on, you're most likely being timed. You can't think about such things now. I mean, it's not worth saying so soon in this written article…

I turned out of my window to look at the sky masked with a mastery of clouds and the darkening skies. "I guess I should go now. Having everything. Have fun while it lasts my dear Jessica."


	9. Chapter 9-Acting like a child again

Now, I have to bring all of my grades in High School into A's (most at B's, the rest at A's. T^T) so I'll most likely not be able to do that many stories at the moment… But don't worry! If I'm not updating, it's because of other things and writer's block. I'm not giving up on this story for anything! Hope you like this chapter!

Warning-Fluff will be so real you might not be able to handle it!

Helping Russia Out

"I can't."

"Yes you can!"

"No, I can't you don't understand."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say! It's easy!" a girl cheered to the man hiding his head sitting on a bench.

"That's easy for you to say. People are scared of me."

"You're not scary, I bet a lot of people would like you! I do!"

"You're different from other people you weirdo."

"THANK YOU!"

"My point proven."

"Hey, many people nowadays are acting more like this! You just have to say hi to someone and start up a conversation!"

"How you do start a conversation?" The Russian asked, taking his head out of his hands.

Then the girl planted her face into a tree near by. "Don't you go to meetings for the world again?"

"Da. But that's not the point."

"I'm surprised. Fine. Test me. I'm a perfect stranger that's walking by and just sat down." the girl talking looked away staring at the view of the park they were at.

The man took a deep breathe. "Привет моя леди" (Privet moya ledi, Hello my lady)

"Hello sir." And then she looked off again. Knowing that real people do this.

Ivan didn't like the thought that she turned away so quickly when he was talking to her and she knew it. "Ah, I see, you speak English."

"Yes, I'm just visiting here. I'm still working on my Russian. I plan on coming back here!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I really like it here! Oh! I'm sorry for not asking, what's your name?"

"You know it though."

"Ivan. we're acting as though I don't. Remember?"

"Oh, um, yeah. Я чувствую себя так неловко … (YA chuvstvuyu sebya tak nelovko, this is really awkward-I think this is it! DX)"

"What?"

"It feels so weird talking to you! You already know me!"

"Fine then mister grumpy pants! Tell me about yourself that I don't know about!" She told him as she turned more to an angle to listen to him. "Maybe that will help talking about something else!"

"Nyet. (no)"

"Okay then. Go talk to someone then! Most of these people you most likely can relate to better than me!"

"How about we do something else?"

"... But I'm helping you out!"

"You don't have to help everyone out, it's not your life!"

"Maybe it is! Maybe it is the only thing I know!"

"Then you've never done anything for yourself?"

"... I don't think so."

"Well then, let's go out and do something for you! What things do you like?"

"World peace?"

The Russian started to laugh a little, "We're still working on that. Something for, now?"

"Um, what about, stopping hunger?"

"Something not world wide?"

"Write a story?"

"Something not for someone else. Only for you!"

"I got nothing. How about you show me something!"

"Then that would be called a date, would like to go out on a date with a friend in Russia you barely know?" The Russian asked with a childish smirk on his face.

"WHAT!" She blushed madly, "A date? With you? Like you said I don't know you!"

This caused the male to start laughing.

She pouted, "Fine, what about we… hang out?"

"People will still think we're dating."

"Ugh, I don't want to make our friendship break." She sighed and sank into the bench acting like the Russian was not just ten minutes ago.

"I understand, it'll be fine! Dates from what I've studied are just what you called 'hang out'."

"You read from a book to go out on dates?"

"And to make friends."

"Wow, okay, first thing is to ditch those books. Friendship comes naturally. If they don't like you, forget them. They're not worthy of your greatness anyway!" She cheered.

"Changing the subject I see…"

"Well, I'm… not good with doing things for myself…"

"And I'm not good at friendship."

"At least you can make one true friend." She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's much better jump then I am with enjoying myself for myself."

"Fine. No objections, I'm taking you out and making sure you have a fun time all for yourself da?"

She pouted and made myself into a ball. Rocking back and forth. "Fine, mister 'It's always my way'. I'll go out with you. It's only to help me out right? Didn't read on any… other material?"

"Why would I do that?"

"No! It's fine! I'm just asking… also it'd be nice if you read some of my stories…"

"I've read some. They're good. Only on the history fiction ones though."

"Oh, so you're a history fantasy guy eh?"

"I guess I could saw it runs in my blood."

"I think I know of some people that would love you!"

"Like… love?"

"No, I meant-" she sighed realizing what mess she made. "I meant, they're good people that would like to be friends with you!"

"How do you know they'll like me?"

"Oh, I just got a good feeling!" She cheered and got up from the bench. "Come on! Let's go over to the tables! I'll show you those games I know of!"

Russia tilted his head in confusion of this strange and funny girl yet again. Always surprising him, then got up from his spot and followed her as she skipped along as though she herself was a child. Though if you think about it, she's just trying to keep hold of whatever child like behavior is still in her. Still got looks from others around them though.

"Spit!" Yelled out the girl in victory. The man next to her at the table planted his face first into the table.

"Could… we…. play another game?"

"Sure, what game do you know of?"

"In truth, I'm fine with most of them. Just not the Spit."

"Why?"

"Well, for one I don't like to yell out 'Spit' every time I win. Or you yelling Spit for the whole world to hear when you win."

"Well the huge point of that is to get out of your bubble! To show that you're not embarrassed! It's just some stupid thing our minds have made so people think that of us. We need to be ourselves!"

"But what if we want to hide it?"

"... That's a different story! In which you have to honor and respect their wishes."

"Yeah, that's the boat I am on."

"What? Are you… Scared?"

"What? No I'm not!"

"You're acting pretty scared of everyone! I mean, I bet you wouldn't be afraid to do something like this alone with no people around!"

"Fine. We'll play another round. You've declared war."

"A fight of mental challenge, for all the world to know and for ourselves to grow!"

"What!" Jessica squeaked.

"I told you that I will win. I always win."

"Well I always win too. And counting all the games we played by now we're tied. So that settled that."

"Fine. What else would you like to do?"

"What are some fun things to do in life?"

The Russian thought for a moment and asked, "Well, do you know what time it is?"

As the girl picked out her phone, something else rumbled.

"I think your stomach answered that one for you."

She blushed in a little bit of embarrassment, "But… it's… almost 13."

"And that's good hearing you say '13' instead of '12pm'."

"HEY!" She yelled at him and almost, almost stomped on his toe. Walking off in frustration and him giving his own signature chuckle. Then followed her, "Do you even know where you're going?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then where are we going too?"

"We're going to find a place to eat. And so we should go into the city. And find something to eat."

"You're not thinking that well are you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You're first going further into the park almost into the forest. As well of the fact that you're sounding more down. Are you a sore loser? Even after claiming that we tied?"

That wasn't it at all. She was thinking about Becky, the trouble maker that always gets herself out of her situations or solves them with how smart and skillful she is. And also food, sense like most likely every other person out there, messes with their brain if they don't have any food at all.

"Let's go. You can lead the way if you desire too."

"Well, I am the one that knows everything about this place no?"

"You do know. I'm dumb, you're smart, I'm foolish, you're sensible, I'm ugly you're attractive…"

"At least you're willing to admit that now!"

Then all Jessica could think up at that moment was, 'Did I just copied off some stupid movie? And he responded with the very same stupid answer?'

"Come, you're swaying off." Ivan told Jessica. Holding out a hand. She took it and picked up her pace a little to match his. "Now I plan on our date!"

"Wait! I didn't agree to it!"

"Don't you remember, you said, 'Fine, I'll go out with you."

"I think you were missing the 'mister grumpy pants' in there."

"Maybe I did that for a reason."

"Well, if you're quoting, then you should quote the whole thing. Including the middle."

"Well maybe I'm trying to make a point."

"Then it shouldn't be a quote."

"But you did say it, and that's all that matters."

"Do you really want to date me?"

"Well, I don't know about dates much myself. But I do know is it's two people that have a fun time!"

She smiled and realized, he's pretty much an innocent child to this type of thing. And she was too, she just… knew things better, but never did them. Like the normal person that doesn't go out all the time. Which was 100% her.

They went through all the historical places, with how they both loved seeing and learning. But Russia knew everything already, he knew and saw all of it first hand. He just like seeing how a strange girl none of the less from America of all places was fascinated by the culture and history. Also, her face watching everything was pretty priceless, if he says so himself. He really hopes they will stay as good friends for as long as she lives. Though he knows that she'll go quicker than him. The awful price of being a country.

Then they realized, they didn't get any food. Why they were even out. So they found some place to stay for food. They passed many other fast food places though, Russia didn't want the well known girl to go to a place like that. Also he read from the books to go to fancy, nice places, not somewhere like McDonalds.

"Ivan, really, those books are stupid. You have to base it on the person themselves. The only thing I think is for every person is to be nice and respectful. Otherwise, those things are just trying… to…"

"To what?"

"NOTHING! Let's… just go in. You child stuck in a man form."

"I'd say the same to you missy."

She slapped his sleeve and went up to the door. Ivan acting all 'gentle men' like held open the door for her.

"Thank you Ivan."

"It is no problem!"

Then they both looked over to see someone that Russia knew well, Ukraine. "Younger Brother!" She cheered and hugged him. Knowing that at the moment the countries were in peace and didn't have any gurge between them. And all the money paid off.

"H-Hello Big sister…" He awkwardly hugged her back. Jessica giggled at the strange cuteness of the two.

"Boss isn't here to tell me to stay away!" She cheered, okay. I totally lied to you. They're in truth still in trouble with each other. It's just the bosses. That's all. It makes time with them harder.

"Wait, boss?"

Ukraine turn her head still hugging Russia to see how said that.

"O-Oh! Hello there!"

"Can I have a hug?" Jessica asked with a pouty face.

"Of course!" She cheered. Hugging her. Russia felt sorry for her, that she had most of her face buried in… well you know.

"Didn't… think… it'd end… up… like this!" She tried to say with loss of breathe from the tight squeeze and most of her face covered up.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Ukraine cried and took her out of her grasp. Jessica took a calm breathe and smiled happily and super soft to the a little bit older looking lady.

"It's perfectly fine! I love hugs!" She cheered. "I'll just glomp you next time!"

Ukraine giggled and Russia smiled at the two girls getting together very well.

"Well, big Sister, why are you here?"

"Well, I came for food! I thought after the meeting I should stay for a while!"

"That's nice!" Jessica cheered.

"Da, that's very good!" Ivan joined in.

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"We're-"

"He's helping me out with relaxing, as I'm helping him with socializing. At the moment…"

"And she's hungry."

"Well, of course! Every human needs food!"

Ivan rolled his eyes as though that was obvious, but Jessica giggled. Understanding that it was mainly a joke. But was it? Who cares! Food is around the corner!

They all picked out a table together and talked almost the whole time. Having food to eat for only a moment. But Jessica ate it all up like it was the end of the world. Why? Because that's just her and how she eats. And no one can change that!

But all three of them have gotten to know each other much better and the two siblings had a great forgiveness thing going on. And Jessica didn't fully understand, but they knew that they couldn't be together in an alliance. So at least they took out all of the sorrow and confusion out of the picture. And everyone seemed to be super happy!

Everything just for the moment, and possibly since forever, has been perfect. Russia thought 'Now if only Belarus was here and got over her wish to be with me.'


	10. Chapter 10-Can't be friends

**Hey-o! I'll be quick this time. School, sucks. Stories, trying to work on. Trying to handle a new computer which isn't allowing me to even continue stories (my biggest problem coming so far) and in genral, I really like crap. (no really, I'm sick and have thrown up) So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Then some certain people came in. And the three were scared for their lives. Each for a different reason.

"Guys, let's pay and get out of here." Jessica whispered to the others. They didn't disagree, not knowing her reasoning to leave. They just nodded in approval and did so.

"Thank you and come again!" The waiter told the three paying and almost running off in a hurry.

"Thank you." The three told the lady, Russia in Russian and they calmly walked off. Hoping that the bosses of Russia didn't see them at all.

"Ivan. Stop. You two as well. We need to talk."

Jessica kept her calm but still had to wipe a tear away from her face. Russia turned around as well as Ukraine.

"Sit over here…"

The two listened without complaint. Still fearful. But Jessica stayed put, acting as though she didn't hear what they said. Looking away from the table the men were at.

"Woman, did you not hear us? We told you to sit here."

"Y-Yes sir." Jess stuttered and walked over to the men head down. Not daring to look at the faces she already knew a little too well.

"I'm glad you're willing to take some time."

"It's not a problem at all." She answered a bit coldly. Shocking both Russia and Ukraine from the loving, tender voice, turning so sharp and harsh.

"Heh, I think I know you child…"

Child. She hated being called child. No one knew why, not even Becky. But she knew, she knew all too well and hated it. She knew by now this was going to be an awful day.

"But that doesn't matter at the moment."

But this, shocked her. She was armed, no one know this, but she had it in hand under her coat and pant pockets. And almost, almost attacked the men. But those words stopped her.

"You are not allowed to see them again. And as for you two, you'll have to come with us." The men told the two siblings. Katyushka was pure out crying. Russia then comforted her in silence. Not daring to cry. And Jessica understood that. After all, it's the leaders we're talking about. The closest to THEM one could ever get.

"...Alright. Goodbye Ivan, Katyushka."

"Farewell."

"Goodbye Jess…" You gave them a soft smile and left them. Wondering what on earth do they have to do with them? And why did they sent me out? After all, THEY are trying to catch me again. As always. So why haven't they?

After so much walking in fear. She ran. And straight to her hotel room she went. She plopped on the bed and took out her phone. Praying for at least… Becky to be okay.

Becky's POV

My phone rang. I sighed watching the other men all around me that are meant to 'take care' of me. It's most likely one of the businessmen wanting me somewhere. Or maybe some other thing, like they want to talk to me about my situation for the whole world globe to know of. Really sad to think about in truth.

I picked up the phone to see…

"I know you told me that I shouldn't contact you in any way, but I'll wipe out all of the memory on both our phones so no one can track it. But… something happened… and I need help"

Oh God Jessica, not now! I mean, I can't risk you and I'm busy with… business! She should understand this!

"Who is this person contacting you?" The dull man with a strange cross in his hair told me.

"This is… someone I know well."

"Does this person know about what you've been doing?"

"Heh, well, depends on which one is calling me!"

"Which?"

"I have multiple people I'm close with that share the phone. So it could be many people at once or one person. I have some ideas but not solid evidence."

"Which ones then know of your actions."

"You think I'll just tell you? I'm not some" Don't say slave, anything but slave… "idiot that gives out all of her secrets just so everyone can pity me!"

"Is this person really that bad?"

"No, they've gone through those bad things. Even I can't relate too. It's… just that bad."

He just nodded. "I have a friend like that as well."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, though I'm not telling you his name."

"I understand and respect that."

"But people shouldn't go through with what some people make them do."

"Well, maybe the highers are doing this, causing pain. Don't you think?"

"They've made us make it this far."

"No. We've rebelled against them making it to today's standards. They don't approve of the many things here that are going. I hope you understand that."

"No. I don't."

"Of course… you try to understand me but all my words to you either you will not accept them or they're like a puzzle you don't want to finish. A code in sorts."

"No, I don't understand why you're doing this. Though I understand what you have said."

"You're… the person that represents 'Norway' right? For the meetings and starting off everything? They told me that once you're dead they'll find another one."

'Norway' knew that the others lied to protect everyone so he had to go along with it. "Yes. I am."

"From the other countries that I have seen so far, you're the one I think I like most."

"Thank you."

Then one of Norway's friend Munch came in. "Hello Norway."

"Hello."

Becky stared in shock. A TROLL! HERE! She mental fangirled at the sight but made a face as though she really was just staring off in the distance. She sighed and told 'Norway' that she has to do something.

"What is it?"

"Bathroom. Do I really need to say any more?"

"No. Go ahead."

Munch told Norway that he'd follow her. Norway told him that's a very perverted thing to do. But he ignored him. Munch knew something about her. And she knows it.

Once she went into the bathroom and looked at the mirrors she turned to him. "OMG! You're a troll!" She squealed in delight. Hugging the magical figure.

"Could you let go?"

"Oh, sorry."

"I have to ask you something."

"God damn it, you know what I am don't you?"

"Yes. I do. Why are you acting like a human?"

"Someone needs me. And I don't want the life I had long ago. You don't understand what I had to do in my status."

"But that doesn't mean you have to run away from it."

"They'll be fine! After all, all the others are dead…"

"One is not."

"Oh, who?"

"Who know."

Becky stared at him with pure shock. She… she…

"And your friend is alive as well."

"I bet she has something better now than what she had to do."

"Really? Being trapped in a cage? Like an animal?"

"Is that really is what's going on?"

"Yes. It is."

"Then… what can I do? I'm… doing things right now! And I can't even contact Jessica without having her get into much more trouble than she should ever have."

"Do you even know what that thing is?!"

"I do! And SHE is a special being! If you met her you'd love her!"

"Really? Would I?"

"She only does the other things in order to not get… into that lifestyle again."

"But she'll kill everyone if she doesn't go back!"

"What if she goes to where she was meant to be in the first place?"

"Think about everything. EVERYTHING Becky!"

"Don't say ANY of my names!"

"Not even your real name?"

"Do you even know it?" 'I thought that this was going to be me squealing over him, not this turn out…'

"Well… if I got my hands on something, I could find it."

"But as of right now you don't."

"But it relates to Becky, I know THAT for sure."

"I'd hoped it didn't turn out into this mess…"

"Me too, I'm not normal like this at all! But you're messing with some huge stuff!"

"How do you even know what I'm doing? You don't link to me like that blonde dude. And I'm not your royalty. So speak up!"

"Well 'human' I have been given permission to help with the situation at hand. And-"

"And that means you know every creature and being in this."

"Yes, that reminds me, I need to talk to that other magician with my friend about this whole thing as well…"

"How?"

"Nothing you should be worried about."

"It's of my little girl. I have every right to be worried! You hell spawn!"

"If anyone is such thing, that would be you. Or the 'girl'. Now I think I see why you get along so well with her!"

"You don't know anything about us! And now you won't get anything out of me! You lost any chance of that!"

"I might have, but others out there will get it for me."

"... Who?"

"Friends."

"..."

"Anything else to say?"

"I hate you and I hate the council. Tell them that for me."

"Alright, you better understand you'll now have eyes on you from the council. Alright?"

I nodded. I knew this from a long time ago. Every. Single. Being. Wants. Me. Gone. "Farewell, and I hope we never meet again."

"I wish so too, but I know that won't happen at all. Demon's work."

"Puppet in hand."

"Bucket head." (I'm sorry! D'X you get cookie if you get reference…)

"You sick troll!"

Gone. "Crap, I hate my life…" Becky sighed and checked her phone. Smiling as she went through her video's of silliness with no faces. Bad audio so no one can track the voices of herself and her little girl. "But at least I'm now fighting for someone. On the right side."

Jessica's POV

She didn't answer. Crap. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry Becky, I hope you're okay…

With that I called my family. They're fine. No one has found them or me yet. They still don't know what I do yet… that's good. All in all good.

After trying to call Ivan for the fifth time, I gave up. Trying his sister, no luck. I killed my phone by throwing out a wall. I sighed and went back to work on fixing it. 'All of today was meant to be with Ivan…"

With that I went back to my site and told some things. But once I was done, I closed the site and worked on files and information. As always. Guess I can't take a break after all…

Ivan's POV

I watched as she left us. I saw all her signs in fear face. Angry, sad, fearful, and strangest one, Confused. I drifted off thinking why on earth would she be like that? And how on earth does a happy cheerful girl like herself turn, so… dark? Guess she's a little bit more like me then I thought…

"Russia."

I turned back to them, "Yes boss?"

"Do you know that girl well?"

"No I don't."

"She… she's not important at the moment."

I tilted my head, "Why?"

"She's going to the Axis. She doesn't have a say in it. She's an enemy."

"Then I can spy her!"

"What do you mean?"

"We're 'friends' now! So I can use her to get things we'll need!"

"You don't even know much about her, do you?"

"No, I guess not. So teach me."

"She as everyone knows is a politician. But she's broken the fact that they're untrustworthy. And no one really knows that fact because she only uses it for rare moments. But everyone sides with her. I see even you have as well."

"I guess so."

Ukraine stared in fear. Knowing that she's done something terrible. And she'll have to face whatever punishment the unknown men will have for her. Russia though was trying to use other things to make the men forget. And Ukraine to make a run for it. By 'going to the bathroom' right on the way to the back door.

"But that doesn't really answer with what I have to do, I mean, I offered something good and will benefit!"

"I know, but she can do the same to you. And she may be younger, but she, unlike you, has been trained to see every weakness and every pinpoint."

"And how could a politician do that?"

"Do you think a woman with over four jobs even though she could hold a powerful country is doing to not be on her guard? No one knows just how well skilled she is. We need to be on our tiptoes like she most likely is. Understand us?"

"Da…" Why isn't she running?

"Ukraine, you need to be the same as well."

"O-okay sirs…" She softly commented.

"I see your confused face Ivan. As of the moment we're at peace with many other countries, including her's."

He nodded with a smile. As well as his dear sister. "What about-"

"She is as well. But she'll have to do 'other business' in this. You're going to be in her place. She asked for it."

He nodded again. With all that he can possibly do. Nod. "And what about the killer? Did we get her?"

"Yes, she's with the Nordic's at the moment."

"I'd like to talk with her whenever I can."

"Well lucky you, she's still here. You can talk to her today if you wish."

I thought about how he was going to be with Jessica all day to help her out and go out on a date. Though I still had no idea what it really means and what people do in dates. And I have to talk to her. "Alright. How long will it be?"


	11. Author's Note TwT

A/N

Okay, I can explain myself NO REALLY I CAN! I did NOT ditch either of my stories! (Though I plan on having the newer chapters in the other one have less swearing, because I m uncomfortable writing it down) But I ll tell you my reasons. First off, school work, the normal, but I had the semester thing were once that grade for the time period in school is in, it's in for the rest of your life. So I highly focused on my studies then writing.  
T^T And then after that I got a new computer! Now most of you are likely thinking, But That Girl, you still have the other computer you already know how to work with in order to upload chapters. Funny thing is I sold that computer to my brother. And I m trying to find a time he s NOT on it and trying to download and delete my stuff on now his computer, into my flash drive, into this computer. And I have just of a while ago found out how to upload stuff onto Fanfiction Makes me feel really dumb with computers and laptops already But now with that out of the way I need to tell you that now I m in Highschool, and it's not easier on the homework being in an honors class, let alone having the subject be math. T^T So I ll still try my best writing this story and the other one, but I will also be working on other random story thoughts that come up in my head. No der Sherlock But I shall get back to my stories to share with you! I PROMISE THAT! Love you! ^J^


End file.
